Sakuras & Swords
by Lexi1989
Summary: She is his personal assistant. He is the rock star. She hates his guts. How can she work with an arrogant jerk like that? They fall in love but it can't be that easy right? Besides, Nothing Worth Having is Ever Easy. COMPLETED. SEQUEL: CRIMSON ROSE is completed. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GA and it's characters.

Enjoy and leave a review.

You can also check out my 1st ever fanfiction (still in the works) You Are Mine.

This is my 2nd fanfic . just popped into my head, and now I can't stop typing. * a little bit of OOC and this is set in the modern world*

Sakuras & Swords

Chapter 1 : The interview

I scream as I struggle to find anything in my closet that's even presentable to this damn job interview. Clothes are strewn all over the floor of my bedroom and I even have a scarf hanging down from my ceiling lamp.

"Did a tornado come in your closet and wreak havoc in the bedroom?" Said a voice at the door.

Looking up from the pile of clothes, I saw my best friend Hotaru Imai leaning on the doorway eating from a pack of fried crabsticks.

"Hotaru! Help me, I can't find my lucky blue blazer for my interview."

"You're on your own kiddo, not my fault you are such a slob. Hurry up! I'm gonna be late for work if you want a ride. Or I can just leave you.. " She muttered with a mouthful of crab.

"Hotaru, what kind of a best friend are youuu-Ooof" Something hit me right in the face as she turned to leave.

"You left it in my room dummy. Now get dressed."

I smiled. Hotaru has always been like this. Her love is a bit hard to understand but we are the best of friends. She just shows her care in a different way than how other best friends do.

SUNNY RECORDS BUILDING IN CALIFORNIA. 8:50AM

"Hi there, can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hi I am Mikan Sakura. 22 years old. I have an interview today with Mr. Akira at 9am. And here is my resume."

"Thank you let me get that for you. Please have a seat. Mr. Akira is currently stuck in traffic and may be delayed for a few minutes. There is water and coffee available on that table over there for applicants. Please help yourself." She smiled and gestured to a snacks table.

"Thank you."

I took a cup of coffee to my seat and whipped out my phone. I haven't had a chance to check my emails this morning since I was busy looking for my blazer. I scrolled through the spam of facebook and instagram notifications, an email from my uncle Kazumi, a short email from Grandpa, and opened one from Sumire Shouda, one of my high school friends.

 _ **\- Hey Mikan**_

 _ **I'll be coming to LA next week to do the fall collection for Alexander Mcqueen for LA Fashion Week! I hope I can see you and Imai when I get there. I'll call you when I get in, can't wait to have some quality time with you girls. All these models here are complete bitches. See you soon!**_

 _ **Xoxo Sumire**_

I typed out a quick response.

 _ **\- Hi Sumire**_

 _ **I'm on my way to an interview right now . Call me later and we'll make plans. Hotaru and I miss you too. Hang in there. And bring us presents from New York, kay?**_

 _ **Xoxo Mikan**_

"Ms. Sakura," I looked up from my phone. ""Mr. Akira has arrived and will be seeing you now, come this way please." I followed the receptionist through a maze of hallways until we got to a tall oak door at the end.

Before she could knock, a tall guy with raven black hair pushed past us and into Mr. Akira's office.

"Tono! This is unacceptable. How come you have not found me a PA yet? "

"Nattie...it's not my fault you can't hold down a PA. The women who get hired either fall for you and do stupid things like wait for you on your bed all naked or the men try to kill you coz their girlfriends want to be your groupies."

"Don't call me that Tono or I swear I will put you on fire and burn you alive! Find me a PA now. I can't do this by myself."

Mikan's eyes went wide while listening to the exchange.

"Eh-Ehem" The receptionist interrupted. "Mr. Akira, your 9 o'clock interview is here."

Mikan stepped into the room . 'I can do this'

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, 22 years old." Offering her hand for a handshake.

"Tonouchi Akira, pleasure to meet you Ms. Sakura, please have a seat." Mikan sat down after shaking his hand and looked at the fuming guy standing in front of Mr. Akira.

"Nattie.. eh.. Natsume, take a seat as well. Since you are here and I am holding interviews for your personal assistant, you can help me do the interview as well."

'that guy looks familiar' Mikan thought. 'Where have I seen this guy before?'

"Well Ms. Sakura, I'm pretty sure you know who the person sitting next to you is." Mr. Akira said.

Hazel eyes meet the gaze of the crimson orbs without a hint of recognition.

" I apologize, he looks familiar but I can't seem to place where I've seen him."

"Oh-ho Natsume, it looks like we found a lass that's not a fangirl of your work." Tono laughed.

Crimson eyes stoically looked her over. "Hn" Mikan couldn't help but fidget under his cool gaze. 'Why is this guy so intimidating?' she thought to herself.

"Natsume is the one and only "Natsume Hyuuga".

"Oh!" Mikan gasped. "You're the singer from that band 'Sakuras & Swords'."

"…." Tension fills up the room as Natsume doesn't respond but still stares at her stoically.

"Uhm.. so Ms. Sakura tell me about your background.." Tono proceeds with the interview.

"I just recently graduated from the Los Angeles College of Music. I have both a degree in Music Production & Recording and one in Composition, Emphasis in songwriting. I live in the Pasadena with a friend. "

"That's good, looks like you're fit for the job. " Tono said. "We have been looking for a personal assistant for Natsume here since.." Natsume cut him off with a question.

"Oi, little girl, do you have a boyfriend?" He smirked.

" Eh—Eh—boyfriend? I think that's too personal to ask on a job interview don't you think? And I am not a ittle girl! " She angrily replied.

Natsume rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm not attracted to you dummy, I'm just making sure I don't get jealous boyfriends trying to kill me if I have a woman as a personal assistant. Plus, you're not my type!"

"You're not my type either you jerk. I've read about you! You're the guy who can't even have a serious girlfriend because you're a self-centered prick who doesn't care about anyone than himself!"

"I don't think you even have a boyfriend. Nobody could stand to be around someone as loud and annoying as you." Natsume shot back.

"That's enough you two. I'm the manager and I get to make the decisions around here." Tono exclaimed. "Natsume you go and head out to your band practice. I will finish the interview with Ms. Sakura here."

Natsume smirked and left the room. Tono faced back to Mikan and said. "Well that wasn't a great start but you seem to be capable of holding down your own with Nattie like that, plus you have a great background in music. So this is what we are offering for Pas in this industry.." Showing her a generous compensation and benefits contract.

Mikan looked over the contract and appeared to be amazed at the amount of money and benefits she would have at this job.

"So will you take the offer? If you do you will have 2 days to pack up your stuff and move to the mansion with the band."

"eh? Move in with the band?"

"ahhh.. page 3 of your contract indicates that you must be with the band most of the time. You will have a spacious wing in the mansion as your own and of course you can go out whenever the band has no commitments to assist with. Anyway they are soon to go on hiatus for the summer break and you get 5 tickets free for every concert for your friends." Tono winked at her.

Mikan thought about moving out of the apartment she shared with Hotaru. –'Well I'm sure Hotaru would understand.' She thought. 'I just cant stand the thought of being that stupid jerk's assistance but I guess I will live.'

She signed the contract and shook Tono's hand again. She tried calling Hotaru but only reached her voicemail. She left her a message to meet her at the Starbucks near their apartment when she bumped into a pair of crimson eyes.

"Well, well, well, you are my new PA huh?" he smirked

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" She shot back.

"No, no problem, you better behave yourself around me, remember I'm your master."

"Master my ass, jerk."

"Whatever little girl, come on." He said while grabbing her arm

"Hey where are you taking me?"

"You're my assistant remember? I am going out for coffee and you are coming with me." He took her to the front of the building where his valet got his 2015 Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 Spyder and had her sit in the passenger seat and sped off.

 **Well let me know what you think guys..**

 **Leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 guys. It's more of a POV get to know the characters chapter to get an insight on how they think**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters. I just own the storyline ;)**

 **thank you for the reviews and special shoutout to suenethak** **chan for the advice!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

MIKAN POV

"Hyuuga-san can you please let me out of this car? And aren't you supposed to be at band practice or whatever?" I had to raise my voice over the loud noise of the car and the whipping wind. (Of course he's a rock star and he 'needs' to drive with the top down).And of course he does nothing but ignore me.

I send a series of emergency texts to Hotaru but get no response.

 _ **To: BFF Hotaru =)**_

 _ **HOTARU HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MY EMPLOYER. CALL ME RIGHT NOW! SENT 9:45am**_

 _ **To: BFF Hotaru =)**_

 _ **HOTARU DIDN'T YOU GET MY TEXT? HELP ME PLEASE! SENT 9:46am**_

 _ **To: BFF Hotaru =)**_

 _ **HOTARU YOU DUMMY. WON'T YOU HELP YOUR BESTEST EVER FRIEND?! SENT 9:47am**_

 _ **To: BFF Hotaru =)**_

 _ **HOTARU, HELP ME PLEASE. I'LL BUY YOU CRABSTICKS FOR THE WHOLE MONTH HELP ME. SENT 10:00am**_

The arrogant jerk that forced me into the car turns into a small out of the way street. He puts a cap low over his head, and sunglasses that cover half of his face.

'Mou, this guy is gonna be the death of me. he drives too fast and brings me into dark alleyways. What is he gonna do?'

"Come on little girl, let's go." He tells me as he gets out of the car.

"What if I don't want to?" I snarkily replied.

"Then I will fire you even before you have a chance to start being my PA."

I reluctantly exit his vehicle (which I will never ever admit to him in a million years that his vehicle is awesome!) and find myself a few blocks away from home. (In my frantic moments of texting Hotaru, I never paid attention to where we were going).

"Are you coming?" he turns and walks towards the Starbucks just across the street.

* * *

 **NATSUME POV**

I placed her Caramel Frappuccino in front of her and grab my White Choco Mocha Frap as I take my seat. Then I study her behind the safety of my sunglasses confident that she won't notice.

"You could at least say thank you, you know." I lazily drawled.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Over my dead body" she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" involuntarily my eyebrows are raised at her muttering.

"I said, thank you Hyuuga-san, for your generosity and kindness." Sarcasm so evident in her voice.

"You can call me by my first name you know." Rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." She keeps on looking at her damn phone. I decide to shut up and just focus on checking her out.

'She's not bad looking. Feisty attitude. Nice rack. Neat, but a little clumsy. She would look better with her hair down instead of that childish pigtail. Who the hell wears pigtails at the age of 22? She has the most expressive and gorgeous eyes. Wait. Gorgeous? Did I just think that? I shook my head and just focused on watching her text on that damned phone. It is really getting annoying. Who is she texting anyway? Boyfriend?'

"Oi, little girl, who do you keep on texting?"

"Me." A voice behind me said. And I looked into the coldest pair of lavender eyes.

* * *

 **HOTARU POV**

"Imai-san, your phone keeps on buzzing."

I just received another text from that baka Mikan.

 _ **FROM: BAKA MIKAN**_

 _ **HOTARU, HELP ME PLEASE. I'LL BUY YOU CRABSTICKS FOR THE WHOLE MONTH HELP ME. RECEIVED 10:00am**_

Mikan always overreacts. Sigh. With reluctance I hit the reply button.

 _ **TO: BAKA MIKAN**_

 _ **If you had been kidnapped dummy, then you wouldn't have been able to text me coz your phone would have been taken unless your kidnapper is an idiot like you. But since you mentioned that you now have an employer which means you do have a job now and can afford to buy me crabsticks for the whole month, what do you need help with? SENT 10:15AM**_

Not one minute passes and I get a response.

 _ **FROM: BAKA MIKAN**_

 _ **I did get that PA job I interviewed for earlier. This arrogant jerk of a boss of mine dragged me here to Starbucks near our place but has been ignoring me for the past 15 mins. I don't start till I move in but he's already acting like I'm his slave or something! I need to pack up my stuff coz I need to move into their mansion in the next two days. PLEASE COME AND GET ME. PRETEND THERE'S AN EMERGENCY OR SOMETHING!**_

I locked my phone and grabbed my keys.

"Misaki, I'm taking the rest of the day off. Can you handle things while I'm gone? My roommate's in an emergency."

"Sure Imai-san. Is everything alright?" Misaki asked me.

"Not a life and death thing but it needs to be addressed now. I will be back tomorrow morning."

"Take care."

I walk to the parking lot and hop into my purple Limited Edition 2014 Volkswagen Beetle. I reach the Starbucks in under 10 minutes. I see them both in a corner table. Mikan frantically texting on her phone and the tall guy in a cap and sunglasses sitting across from her. I ordered a Mocha Frappuccino at the counter and headed their way.

"Oi, little girl, who do you keep on texting?" I hear him say as I approached.

"Me" I answered.

He turns around and looks at me. I give him the coldest glare I can muster.

"Who the hell are you?" he takes off his sunglasses and glares back.

"I'm the only one who can order this baka around." I said as I took a seat next to Mikan

"HOTARU! Thank God you are here!" The idiot exclaimed (and dense as ever, didn't realize i called her an idiot in front of this guy). This guy now looks at me intently as if trying to one-up me.

"Not anymore. She's my PA now." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. This guy definitely looks familiar. "And who might you be?"

He chokes on his frappucino and gives me a frown. I quickly grab my Sony Cybershot digicam from my front pocket. (I take it everywhere with me, you never know when a photo op comes up) and snap a photo of him choking while he's not looking. (This should sell well to the tabloids if he's famous $$$$)

"You don't know who I am?" He scoffs

"Am I supposed to? All I know is that this idiot took a job that will render me roommate-less" I counter.

"Hotaru, he's that singer from Sakuras & Swords. Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan whispered.

I thought about how I could use that photo and took a sip from my frap. "I see."

He looks glares at me and I glare back. Mikan normally overreacts to the most minute normal situations but they almost never involve a good looking guy. (and I will never ever admit to anyone,even baka here, that i think he is good looking)

"I didn't tell you to bring a friend little girl. This isn't a meet and greet you know." He stood up and turned to go. "Be at the mansion by 7AM the day after tomorrow. You can haul your stuff starting tomorrow. Call Tono and ask for your set of keys." Then he left.

"You owe me a whole month's worth of crabsticks and this month's rent baka." I turned to her.

"Ho - Hotaru.. I know this is short notice about my moving out thing. Can you help me get some boxes and pack up my stuff? I didn't really get a choice on the matter, it was part of my contract. " She looks so sad and tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"Stop crying, you know you look ugly when you cry." I muttered

"It-It's just that, I don't want to leave you Hotaru." She was starting to bawl.

"Stop it baka. You've got a job that's what matters. And to make up for the half of the rent that I will now have to pay as it is so hard to find a decent roommate these days, you will get me some autographed pictures from this jerk of an employer of yours so I can sell them. Then I will help you with moving. Deal?"

"Ne, Hotaru that is so hard to do. I don't like the guy much less are friends with him."

"Fine, two months of crabsticks and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal!"

"Let's go then, we need to buy some boxes."

* * *

 **NATSUME POV**

'Damn that girl has some weird friends.'

I drive off and head to the mansion, shuddering at the thought of that lavender eyed chick. It's refreshing to encounter women who aren't blindly throwing themselves at me but I don't want a heinous overprotective girlfriend glaring me to death either.

'Maybe she's not into guys? Maybe they're lovers or something... Man that's a hot thought' I smirked at the things running through my mind.

'That purple eyed monster though. So protective, though she doesn't seem to be affectionate towards that idiot of a girl. But she seems to be just like me. She didn't even know me even if I took off my glasses when she arrived.'

With all my musing, it takes me a few seconds to realize the light turned red. I step hard on the brakes just in time. Why am I even thinking about this chick?

My phone alerts me that I just received a new email. I open it while waiting for the light to turn green.

I see an e-mail with a picture attachment.

 **From: iAmTheIceQueen**

 **To: me**

 **11 AM View details**

 **Subject: BE NICE OR THIS GOES VIRAL**

I open the picture and see a picture of me choking on my frap in that café. I glare at it and can't believe how that bitch got my personal email. The cars behind me start honking their horns. I stomp on the gas. We'll see who has the last laugh.

* * *

 **MIKAN POV**

I've contacted Mr. Akira and arranged to get access to the mansion tonight to start moving my stuff. Hotaru helped me pack up my belongings into cardboard boxes. The bed and other furniture will be left behind since I'm moving into a furnished mansion anyway and it would just be hard to transport them in her car.

"Mou, Hotaru why are you smiling like that? It's kind of scary." I asked her as she was looking at her laptop with an evil smile.

"Nothing. Just a little payback." She closes the laptop and the evil glint in her eyes goes away. Her face goes stoic now.

"Let's load those boxes in the car and head out. I can't get off work tomorrow so you will have to move tonight."

"Hai! But I'm sad to be leaving this place Hotaru."

"You can always come back baka."

"What if you have a new roommate then?"

"I won't be looking for a new roommate. I can pay the rent by myself and turn your room into my electronics lab."

"Hotaru, will you miss me?"

She ignores me and gets to work on bringing my boxes downstairs. She really doesn't show much emotion except for a few rare times. I take the last few boxes and lock the door. I head downstairs and help her load the boxes in the car. She drives me to the Beverly Hills area where the band's mansion is. The guard lets us in after I give him my name. I knock on the door and a cute guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes opens the door. He is carrying a bunny rabbit in his arms. He seems surprised to see us here.

"May I help you?" He says.

"Hi, I'm –" I didn't get a chance to finish since a flash blinds me. I turn around to see Hotaru putting her digital camera in her pocket with dollar signs in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. Typical Hotaru.

"She's the new PA of Hyuuga-san. She's here to move her stuff in." She says stoically. The blonde boy still stunned from the sudden picture taking, suddenly snaps back to reality.

"Ahh, I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm the bassist of the band. Please come on in. I'll call the butler to help with your boxes."

We enter the mansion and I can't believe my eyes. This place is huge! Like super huge! I can't believe I'll be living here. We passed a foyer with modern works of art hung on the walls. The living room was like a cinema with a large 110-inch Samsung UHD TV and even a popcorn machine! The kitchen looked like it was from a 5 star hotel kitchen. We follow Ruka to the back where there is an Olympic sized pool and a Jacuzzi.

"Oi Natsume! Your PA is here!" he calls out.

My jaw drops as I turn my attention to where Ruka is shouting at. Natsume Hyuuga stood up from where he was sitting in the Jacuzzi with water dripping all over his washboard abs. Gosh he looks so hot. I was standing there like an idiot when suddenly another camera flash goes off. I shook that 'hot' thought out of my head and went back to 'professional' mode. I can't start thinking that way about this jerk! He seems to have seen my reaction and smirks at me. I try my best to avoid his meeting his determined gaze. (Little did i know I was blushing sooooo bad.)

"Mikan, your job will make me rich." Hotaru muttered under her breath. "And stop blushing baka."

" Well well well what do we have here? We have some very pretty girls in the house." Said another cute guy with a star tattoo under his left eye.

I blushed, feeling even more embarrassed while Hotaru remains stoic.

"Andou Tsubasa, drummer." He holds out a hand to us.

"Mikan Sakura, I'm the new PA. It's nice to meet you" I shook his hand with a friendly smile. "And this is my best friend Hotaru Imai, she's helping me move in." I gestured to Hotaru but she seems to have disappeared.

"Oi Natsume, Why do you get the pretty girl as your PA? Can we switch?" Another guy shouts before cannonballing into the pool.

"That's Kokoroyome, You can call him Koko for short. He's the lead guitar player." Tsubasa says.

"What are you doing here little girl?" Natsume suddenly comes near while toweling off.

"I have a name okay! It's Mikan" I avoid looking at his body as he approaches me still half naked and dripping wet.

"Hn…Whatever"

"Well tonight was Hotaru's free night to help me out so I decided to move my stuff here tonight. Can you show me which wing I will be staying at? I called and he said it was fine." I said.

He picks up his phone and calls somebody. I look around and don't see Hotaru nearby. She must've found another victim to steal pictures of. Tsubasa and Koko are horseplaying in the pool. I sit down on a lounge chair nearby, feeling overwhelmed at all this new stuff to get used to. The guy named Ruka is slowly coming towards me. He sits on the chair next to me and asks if I'm okay.

"Don't worry too much about Natsume, he's always like that with new PAs." He said to me with a soft smile.

"Oh, I see. So he's always a jerk?" I laughed and he snickered a bit.

"Yeah,sometimes. But he's really a nice guy. He's just misunderstood sometimes. I would know, he's my best friend since we were kids."

"Oh! then that childhood must have been interesting.." I said

We talk for a few minutes when Natsume calls over to me.

"OI LITTLE GIRL!" He shouted.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A NAME? WHAT ARE YOU SLOW OR SOMETHING?" I shouted back, irritated.

Then I heard 5 words that turned my luck worse.

* * *

 **Natsume POV**

I'm sitting in the Jacuzzi, plotting my revenge.

I can't seem to relax when I think about this girl and her blackmailing friend.

I shake my head and just sink deeper into the warm water trying to relax my tense muscles. The streaming jets of water pulsating at my back seems to do nothing to relieve the tension there. Koko takes a look at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Girl trouble bro?" he asks.

"Hn.."

Sometimes I wonder if he is a mind reader. He can always sense things. Ruka went in to answer the door. Andou is on the phone with his girlfriend and Koko was near the barbecue. Their PAs are in the conference room conniving like they always do. I snickered thinking about how mine would fit in.

'Aggggh i have got to stop thinking about that 's not even that pretty.' I close my eyes and ignore everybody just like I always do.

"Oi Natsume! Your PA is here!" Ruka calls out.

'Speak of the devil..' i thought to myself.

I open my eyes slightly to observe her.. She's still in her pigtails but has changed into an oversized pullover with a belt near her midriff and short shorts revealing she has nice legs and flipflops. She now really looks like a high schooler. I notice the effect she has on my body. 'Damn this girl is hot.' I stood up out of the jacuzzi. She gapes. I smirk. I know my body is in shape. It takes effort and good genes to have this kind of body. (I'm narcissistic, I know) Before I could even take two steps towards them, I'm blinded by a small flash. And i see the person next to her.

I glare at the purple eyed monster again. She whispers something to Mikan that makes her blush even more.

The hormonal boys in the pool suddenly notice the two girls and makes a fuss. I grab my towel and start to walk over. One girl was missing, the other one still blushing her cute little face off.

"What are you doing here little girl?" Natsume suddenly comes near while toweling off.

"I have a name okay! It's Mikan" She's not looking at me. but the color of her face tells all.

"Hn Whatever." I responded tuning out. She's explaining something that I'm not really interested in listening to but asks which room she stays in. I just got an awesome idea. I take out my phone and walk away from her. I dialled Tono who answered on the 2nd ring.

"Tono, the PA is here."

"Good." Tono sounded distracted.

"Can you set her up in the North Wing?" I asked to which he responded with "You know we don't have a spare room in the North Wing Nattie.. your bitch of a PA ruined her adjoining suite when you fired her."

"She can sleep in my room. I promise I'll behave."

"Nattie... What are you planning to do? I thought little girls weren't your type?"

"I promise no monkey business. I'm not a pedo like you." I can practically see him rolling his eyes as he chuckled.

"I'll have the housekeeper bring up extra pillows and blankets then."

"Thanks Tono."

"Whatever kid. Now go and play, you know the hiatus is going to be cancelled. We have a tour coming up."

"I know. Bye."

I turn around to see Ruka and Mikan talking near the pool. She smiles so brightly talking to him. She hasn't smiled like that to me since we met this morning.

"OI LITTLE GIRL!" I shouted in their direction. This wipes the smile off her face and turns it into a scowl.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A NAME? WHAT ARE YOU SLOW OR SOMETHING?" She stands up and puts her hand on her hips.

I strode towards her with a smile on my face and said the five words that changed my life forever.

"You're sleeping in my room."

* * *

What will happen?

Will Mikan agree to sleep in Natsume's room?

Stay tuned to find out ;)

Please read and review ..let me know what you think (suggestions and critics are welcome)

Shoutout to those who followed and faved!

 **suenethakchan** \- thank you so much ;)

 **loveisfun** and **Ladyshennamae** – I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this update too.

 **Nikinora96** – yeah I like cars a bit ;)

 **Anilissa** and **.roses** – thank you so much for the interest. Hope you keep on following


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.. but here's chapter 3 :)**

 **Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu to my awesome followers out there hope you like this one..It's a bit PG 13 though ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: He Likes Me? He Likes Me NOT?**

A bickering pair, soaking wet Mikan and furious Natsume, can be found ten minutes later by the poolside surrounded by her best friend (who is of course video recording this incident on her camera) and his band. A maid ran inside to get them fresh towels. Mikan had pushed Natsume into the pool upon learning that they were to share a room but not before Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him.

"I should fire you, you insolent little twit! You owe me a new phone!" he roared.

" **FIRE ME?! I QUIT!** I should call the cops on you- you perverted jerk face!" she countered.

"What in the hell was perverted with me saying 'You're sleeping in my room'!? Please do enlighten me." Natsume threw up his hands in exasperation.

"You think I'd sleep with you the same day I met you? I'm not a slut." She shouted, blushing furiously with anger

"Baka, did it ever occur to you that sleeping in the same room is not the same as having sex?" Hotaru interjected much to the amusement of everyone except Mikan.

 **"HOTARRRRUUUUU! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!"**

"I'm on my side. What I'm saying is, stop overthinking things. If you lose this job, you won't be able to buy me my 2 months' supply of crabsticks idiot." She said coldly.

"Wait, are you telling me, you, Mikan, and I say this with the utmost respect, have never experienced, you know, sex?" Koko asked suddenly.

Mikan's face went as red as a tomato and she said bowed her head and said nothing. This seemed to put everyone in an awkward silence.

"Hey virgin Polka Dots. Buy me a new phone and I won't fire you. Deal? " Everyone was surprised at the proposition.

"What did you just call me? What do you mean virgin Polka Dots? I am not a virgin!" She blubbered. Mikan gasped clasping her hands over her mouth but she couldn't take back what she already said. She sighed and explained further. "I mean, I have experience but I just don't like one night stands, or casual sex. I only want to be intimate with someone special."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Instead of talking about your close to non-existent sex life baka, do you or do you not accept this guy's deal? Decide and get it over with so I can go home, I have an early shift tomorrow. " Cold and emotionless Hotaru speaking. Also she's irritable coz she's hungry.

"Fine. I will buy you a new phone tomorrow." Defeated but needing this job badly, Mikan decided to stay. Hotaru left after all the boxes and bags were unloaded from her car with a promise to call the next day after work. (Mikan promised her crabsticks, of course)

Mikan followed Natsume to the North Wing wrapped in a big warm towel with a cup of hot cocoa in her hand courtesy of Ruka, much to Natsume's irritation. Ruka was too nice and she seemed to like talking to Ruka too much. He didn't like it like that and he was confused why he felt that way.

* * *

Each band member had a wing of their own in the mansion to ensure co-existence due to their extremely different personalities. Natsume had claimed the North Wing. Ruka preferred the West Wing (since he and Natsume are best friends), Tsubasa was in the South Wing and Koko in the East Wing. Each wing had 2 big adjoining suites (1 for the band member and 1 for the PA), a guest room, a study, mini living room and 2 bathrooms (1 for the adjoining suites and 1 for the guest room). The house had common areas that were shared by the band which were the living room, the kitchen and dining room, the conference room, the practice studio (Yes, they were successful enough that they preferred to have their own practice studio at home and would only go to the Recording Studio to record the actual album), the pool and sports area (They had an indoor tennis and basketball court along with an indoor pool with Jacuzzi too) and the recreation rooms.

Since Natsume's former PA had trashed the adjoining suite (she went into a rage because he wouldn't sleep with her) beyond immediate repair and he had turned his guest room into his own game room, Mikan had to share his own room and bathroom with him. Her boxes and luggage (which weren't much to begin with) were already brought up by the butler and the maids and were stacked neatly in a corner of the big room next to the small couch he had.

"Hey Polka, you can use the bathroom first."

"Stop calling me that. I told you, my name is Mikan. And what's with calling me Polka Dots anyway?" She shot him an irritated look. She began to back away as he stepped closer to her.

"You know your shirt became see-through when you got wet." He said huskily. He dropped the towel he was holding and had cornered her on the wall next to the bathroom door with both hands just to the side of her face. She gasped realizing she had worn her lucky polka dot designed Victoria's Secret push up bra. She wrapped the towel tightly at the front covering Natsume's delicious view of her white (now see-through) pullover clinging to her curves.

"Spoilsport! What's the matter? Can't handle the heat? You said it yourself; you're not a virgin anymore. " his eyes still twinkling with mischief as he pinned her hands to the wall and put his face directly in front of hers. Foreheads touching and lips just a few inches apart. Mikan looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyelids fluttered closed, expecting him to kiss her. She held her breath and held still but shaken to the core inside. After a minute she realized nothing was happening. She opened her eyes to see Natsume smirking at her from across the room.

"Perverted jerk!" she shouted, running to the safety of the bathroom.

Oh yes. Natsume was gonna have some fun with his new PA.

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

'Damn this jerk!' I slammed the door to the bathroom and leaned on it. I didn't know what I was thinking. I faced the mirror at the sink and splashed cold water in my face. The debate had started. Mini Angel Mikan and Mini Troublemaker Mikan appeared on my shoulders and were in a heated discussion. (And yes it's just in my head)

'You know you have to stay professional Mikan! That guy is your boss. You will only get in trouble by falling for him.' whispered mini Mikan Angel, wearing a white sparkly dress paired with ballet type shoes and a halo on top. She had a look of disapproval on her face and had a hand on her hips.

'Who said anything about falling in love? Why not just get a good banging out of it? He's hot, you're hot. Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!' shouted the mini troublemaker Mikan as she sashayed on Mikan's other shoulder wearing a slinky LBD (Little Black Dress) and 6 inch high heels.

'Honey, this ain't gonna end well if you cross that line.' The angel said.

'Prude! You know you only live once. Live in the moment, live life to the fullest, bang hot guys, get drunk and wasted. YOLO' The troublemaker countered.

'You're not even sure he really likes you, for all you know he's gonna be just playing you. Just like who came before him. The bad guy type. You fall for him, then you get hurt, you get messed up. It's a vicious cycle. Save it for that guy. The right guy.' The little angel lectured her. (She sounds like a mom)

'Tsk tsk tsk, no wonder you have no experience. You don't experiment. You're always the good girl. Be naughty. Pull the trigger and accept whatever life brings you. Make your life exciting for once.' the little troublemaker rolled her eyes.

Both sides had an argument and a valid point. I've always been Ms. Nice and Goody Two Shoes Mikan Sakura. I've only ever had 2 boyfriends but both of them had been deuschbags. I always fall for the bad guy and end up getting hurt. I fall into a deep abyss when I get my heartbroken. I was just so confused. It's been awhile since I felt like this. Back in the room I thought he would kiss me. I was prepared for it. But it also felt like I wanted him to kiss me. But I don't even like him! He's a narcissistic, arrogant, perverted jerk!

'Which makes his appeal even greater' the troublemaker reminded me. The angel sighed and just kept quiet. They know I still have my own decisions to make. I know I have decisions to make. They disappear as quickly as they had popped in. I think I'll have to get a cold shower to get rid of all the heat in my body. I strip down to my birthday suit and neatly folded my wet clothes and put them on the counter. I hopped into the shower and turned the cold water on full. I needed to cool my body off before I did anything stupid.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

I rake my hands through my wet hair and pace through the room. Why did I do that? She's hot but she's a pain in the butt to deal with.

I just intended to tease her to get back at her for ruining my phone. God knows I can afford to buy myself another one. She just gets on my nerves, that little brat. I smirk as I remember her expectant face. Eyes closed, lips slightly apart as if waiting for me to take the final step and claim those luscious lips for my own. Oh how I wanted to, but I didn't. 'Keep it together man' I told myself. You can't let her see you like this. You have to be in control. You have to be cool. You have to be five steps ahead.'

'You don't like the way she looks and talks to Ruka.' The little devil in a black shirt, torn pants and sneakers told me popping up on my left shoulder.

'But Ruka's a nice guy, he's your best friend after all. You know him. Don't tell me you're jealous coz you like her.' Said the tiny gentleman on my right shoulder. He was wearing a white polo shirt and khaki slacks. His shoes were even shiny.

'You don't have a say in this dimwit! I'm not jealous. She's my PA so she's MINE.' The bad boy said.

'So you do like her and you are jealous. You've never been jealous before. Not in this sense.' The other one spat back.

'Are we?' the little bad one asked up at me. I sit on my bed and think hard. Nobody has treated me this way before. Girls and even grown women alike would give anything to be next to me, throw themselves at me, to be at my beck and call. My former PA even got naked in my bed just to get a piece of me for crying out loud! But this little twit seems to be oblivious or immune to my charms.

'It didn't seem like it a while ago. It looked like she had the hots for you. She wanted you to kiss her.' The small bad one said with a little smirk on his face.

'But she also scampered away like a frightened doe after. Maybe she was just afraid to get fired. ' interrupted the small angel.

'Shut it you wuss.'

'You shut up! Pervert!'

'No! you shut up! C'mon man. You know you wanna bang her.'

'You know you're tired of this wham bam thank you ma'am see you around shit. You need a real relationship dumbass.' The angel quietly said.

'Natsume , you're only 25. You gotta live in the moment. You don't need to be serious just yet. Save it for when you're 30 or something. Don't tell me you like ' **like** ' her?' the devil whined. I didn't have an answer. They disappeared back into my head as I stood up when I realized that she didn't bring any change of clothes to the bathroom. In her haste to get away from me, she had just her wet clothes and the towel. I walk swiftly but quietly to the bathroom door. It wasn't locked. I made up my mind. I think I do like her but I'm not so sure. She's refreshing. She challenges me. She's not like the others. So I'm going to see if she likes me too. But it doesn't mean I won't mess with her he said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

While Mikan and Natsume were in the North Wing, the rest of the band was convened in the living room gossiping like teenage girls.

Tsubasa was on the couch, remote in hand, channel surfing. "Wow. I thought she would be canned the second she pushed Natsume in the pool. I have got to tell you, that girl's got some guts standing up to Nattie boy like that."

Koko sat next to him and grabbed the remote settling the channel on MTV. "Yeah, but you know what, I think Natsume likes her. He's usually just so distant and cruel when somebody pisses him off. Not to mention, before she came he seemed to be out of it. Tono called this morning and told us band practice was cancelled because Natsume took off with the PA after her interview. He must be really smitten." He chuckles.

Ruka sat in silence on a futon on the side. He had just put his pet bunny to sleep and was deep in his own thoughts. That girl was pretty, he admitted. She had a great smile and seemed nice(She started to call him Ruka-pyon). She also had a rockin' body and he couldn't quite meet her gaze as he helped her out of the pool earlier. He snapped out of it mid-blush when a pillow hit his face.

"Oi 'BUNNY BOY'! What are you thinking about? Why you blushing like a girl?" Koko asked.

"Nothing." Ruka responded looking sheepish.

"Oi, don't tell me you like the girl too. You even went as far as giving her a cup of hot cocoa to warm her up. You did not see the look on Nattie boy's face when you did that. and boy, believe me, you would not want to. You know how 'The Fire Lord' is. (He makes the air quotes gesture when using the nickname he gave Natsume) He's not gonna let her go that easily."

Ruka rolled his eyes at the nicknames his friends used for them. Koko did have some sharp senses though. And he seemed to be good at reading people's minds or their body language most of the time. Koko could always tell if one of them has relationship issues, not that he (Koko nor Ruka) was in a relationship right now. Only Tsubasa seemed to have luck in the love department. He has been going steady with his girlfriend Misaki Harada, the famous model for 5 years now. It's been years since Ruka last had a serious girlfriend. He settled in the futon and watched the show on TV, his mind wandering somewhere else. 'I wonder what they're doing now?' he mused.

Manager Tono walks in with a bunch of papers in his left hand and his briefcase on the other. He was also in a conversation with someone, they noticed him wearing his Bluetooth headset and making wild gestures with his hands.

"That's great Jordan. I am so happy we were able to come to terms on the agreement. I'll let them know. When does the tour start? Alright. I'll get these contracts signed and delivered to your desk by tomorrow. Thanks again!" he put down the papers on the foosball table and pressed the button on his earpiece to end the call.

"Guess what guys! I just talked to Jordan, manager of Maroon 5. You guys will be their opening act on their worldwide tour!"

"No freakin' way?! Maroon 5! That's awesome!" Koko exclaimed.

"Where is our dear Nattie? Let us look over the contracts and get this signed, sealed, and delivered! "Tono said, looking around the room.

"He's upstairs, with his PA." smirked Tsubasa.

"Oh good, well let me go up there then, I'll get him to come down and give the PA her equipment and other duties as well." Tono said. He started going to the North Wing with the guys at his heels when they heard a loud scream from that direction.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU FREAKING PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

They barged in to Natsume's room to find a flustered Mikan with only a small towel wrapped around her, barely covering her body and a grinning Natsume being pushed out of the bathroom.

"Hey I was only trying to be nice. Plus you're hogging the bathroom dimwit! I need to take a shower too." Natsume shouted back. He noticed the guys staring at him from his bedroom door and immediately went from grinning to irritated.

"Don't you guys know how to knock? This is an invasion of privacy you know." His tone murderous.

"Yeah Natsume, it looks like you were having a really private moment with your PA." Guffawed Tono.

"Hn, Whatever you pedophile, I was only giving her a towel coz the idiot left all her clothes here when she went to the bathroom. I don't intend to let my PA die with pneumonia knowing she doesn't have something to dry herself with."

"Awwww Nattie that is so cute, you care about her." Koko teased.

"Do you know how costly it is to bring someone to the hospital if she croaks? Not to mention time consuming and the inconvenience. Tch.. get your head out of your ass Koko. And might I ask why you guys are here invading my personal space? " he asked the bunch.

"Well, I'm here to give your PA her planner and stuff. Also, I came with the contracts for the Maroon 5 tour."

"Ok, we'll be right down. Right now, get out of my room you dipshits." They were all snickering save for Ruka who looked dazed, while Natsume pushed them out of the room and slammed the door.

"Hey guys! Did you see that grin Nattie boy had before we arrived. I knew it! The Fire Lord really likes that girl." He heard Koko squeal outside his door.

"No shit. Sherlock." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

'Stupid! Idiot Mikan!' I panicked. I got out of the shower and realized I don't have a dry towel or any dry clothes with me. Because of that 'moment' with Natsume earlier, I was flustered and ran to the bathroom. I facepalmed myself. Now how do I do this? He's in the bedroom. My clothes are in the bedroom. The towel that they gave me earlier is soaking wet. 'Jeez.'

'Think Mikan, think.' I looked around the marble bathroom. I giggle noticing I'm naked in a stranger's bathroom. A very luxurious bathroom if you ask me. How much could this mansion have cost them? The countertops were all done in black marble with a red lining. The cabinets were mahogany. And he had a big freaking ass bathtub that looked like it could fit 5 people in there. I check the items on the counter. 'Wow, this guy is like super duper vain. He's got more hair products than me.'

I try looking at the cabinets for a dry towel but found none. No closet connected to this bathroom either. 'Jeez' I slide a tall door to the side and come face to face with a floor to ceiling length mirror. 'Ok, this guy is a certified narcissist. I turn around and do some poses in front of the mirror just trying to feel better in this God-forsaken situation that I'm in. And of course, the Gods must be angry with me because as I suddenly realize that I wasn't the only one checking myself out. Another face was in the mirror's reflection. The shocked face of my perverted jerk of a boss, Natsume Hyuuga.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU FREAKING PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed my lungs out.

He recovered from the shock and then he grinned at me. He freaking grinned at me.

He threw me a small towel that hung only to the tops of my thighs barely covering me.

"Hey I was only trying to be nice. Plus you're hogging the bathroom dimwit! I need to take a shower too." I blushed scarlet red and covered myself up. I push him out of the bathroom and didn't notice we weren't alone. I slammed the bathroom door in his face and I sat down on the marble tiles feeling like I wanted to die. He was talking to someone out there but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I crept out of the bathroom and saw him near the door. Apparently, he threw Koko out. But not fast enough.

"Hey guys! Did you see that grin Nattie boy had before we arrived. I knew it! The Fire Lord really likes that girl." Koko was squealing like a girl outside the door.

"No shit. Sherlock." I heard him say. My eyes widened with what I heard. He looked up and saw me staring at him. Our eyes locked and we had a stare-off. And then he acted like nothing unusual happened and went to the bathroom. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I felt so confused. I slapped myself to put me back in my senses. 'Get it together chica.' I walk to my stuff and started to get dressed. But I couldn't get one thing out of my mind. He said he liked me. Does he really?

* * *

End of sorta steamy chapter 3 LoL.. (Hey I did warn you though.. PG 13 haha)

So, they like each other. Everybody seems to know they like each other but they're not really sure about each other. Makes sense? LoL. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!

 **Review, Follow and Favorite ;)**

 **anonymous123** \- hope u were able to enjoy chapter 2.. here's chapter 3 too ;)

 **Guest** \- Thank you. you are awesome!

 **Anilissa** \- to clear it up, Natsume was actually thinking of Mikan when he asked himself why he was thinking about that chick, i get where it gets kinda misleading since he was thinking of Hotaru too before he asked himself that ;)

 **Nikinora96** \- i know right?! LoL Natsume does have a perverted streak in him even in the manga.. LoL I hope this lives up to his reputation haha

 **loveisfun** \- i'm glad u did. hope u love this chappie too ;)

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- i hope you keep following. I know there are similar-ish stories that come up on this site. I try to keep it original as possible with whatever plots and twists i can think of.

 **I already have an idea of how to go about this story and i have another one in my head that i'm just dying to type out, I'm thinking of making S &S long, you guys ok with that? Let me know what you think ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kon'nichiwa to my awesome followers and readers. Without further Ado. I present to you Chapter 4**

 **And I know, that you all know, that I do not own Gakuen Alice ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Under the Blanket**

Natsume and Mikan step into the dining room to join the band and Tono for dinner. They instantly get suspicious that they were the topic of a gossip-fest as all conversations ceased as soon as their presence hit the room. Weirdly enough both of them acted as if nothing unusual really happened. Natsume went back to his usual self, answering questions with either a grunt, a "Hn" or a "tch" and Mikan acting more reserved and businesslike. Everybody could feel the tension. So to break the ice, Koko suggested a small welcome party for Mikan the next night.

"Let's throw a small party for Mikan tomorrow guys, we've got nothing to do anyways!" an excited Koko said.

"Eh? A party? For me? I'm not even part of the band! And I haven't really gotten used to my tasks yet." Mikan blushed.

"What do you mean you're not part of the band? Of course you are, just like all our assistants, you are family to us now, right Nattie boy? Tono glanced at an expressionless Natsume who was pushing around the food on his plate.

"Hn."

"And besides the tour doesn't start 2 weeks from now. The PAs will help orient you on your tasks by next week. Speaking of PAs, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. This is Yuu Tobita who takes care of Ruka, Kitsuneme who is Koko's and Kaname Sono who is for Tsubasa. Fellas this is Mikan Sakura. Our very own "Fire Lord's" personal assistant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san!" they all said with smiles. It was refreshing to have a woman in the house.

"Oh, please call me Mikan." She shook hands with all of them when suddenly her phone rang. "Please excuse me, I just have to take this."

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

My phone is ringing. Shit! It's Sumire.

 _S: Hey Biatch._ She greeted me

 _M: Hi Permy_. I said softly.

 _S: I'm at your place right now. I just arrived from my fabulous life in the Big Apple and have desired to grace you with my gorgeous presence. How come your stuff isn't here?_ She sounded like she was suspecting something.

 _M: Uhm- I had to move into my employer's place Permy._

 _S: WHHHATTT? SINCE WHEN?_ Her voice almost shatters my eardrums. Everybody in the room can actually hear her even if she's not on speaker!

 _M: Like,just today._

 _S: Wait.. did you just say employer?_

 _M: Yes._

 _S: And what is your job now exactly? Are you like a maid now or something? *Sigh, typical Sumire*_

 _M: Mou~ No! I'm a personal assistant._

 _S: And to whom?_

 _M: Uhmm.. you know just a singer of a band._ I lower my voice completely knowing how Sumire would react.

 _S: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE THEY FAMOUS? WHO ARE THEY?_

 _M: Uhm Sakuras & Swords._

 _S: …._ I heard murmurs and muffled voices

… then a loud gasp

… then a thud

 _M: Permy are you still there?_ I'm suddenly worried. " _Permy_?"

Koko approaches Mikan and whispers in her ear. Tell her to come tomorrow for the pool party with your other friend. She knows the way already. Be here by 4pm. "

 _M: Permy? Are you still there_? I cover the phone with my ear _. "Wait Koko, were you listening in on my phone conversation?" *Koko snickers*_

 _Hotaru: She just fainted._

 _M: EH? HOTARU!?_

 _H: Don't scream idiot. I was about to sleep when Ms. Fabulous over here fainted. I told her you were that Hyuuga's assistant._ I can imagine Hotaru rolling her eyes and I giggle.

 _M: Oh.. is she ok?_ Trying to stifle a couple of giggles escaping

 _H: She'll live._ *sounds irritated, thinking of her freedom from dense idiot but tied down with other idiot who arrived*

 _M: Hotaru, there will be a pool party tomorrow here at the mansion, can you come and take the squad with you?_

 _H: Will there be crab roe and crabsticks?_ *sounds deadly serious*

 _M: I can arrange for that. '_

 _H: Ok we'_ _ll be there._

 _M: Oh and Hotaru.._

 _H: **hangs up**_

"Mou~ that Hotaru is such a meanie." I close the phone and sigh. I guess declining to that party proposal is futile at this point.

"So whaddaya say Mikan-chan?" Koko asks dancing around like a little boy. I laugh "Ok fine you win. Just a small party ok?"

"Alright!" he high fives Tsubasa and they discuss plans with Tono. All I hear is 'barbecue' 'pool' 'alcohol' and 'girls'. I roll my eyes. Boys will be boys.

"It's just gonna be a small intimate gathering right guys?" I ask them.

"It's gonna get wild." I turn around to match a crimson eyed gaze.

"I guess I can handle that. I'm supposed to handle crises and stuff like that for you. That's what a PA is for." I said with confidence.

"But can you handle how wild I can be?" I blush beet red and push away from him sensing the innuendo in his words.

"Pervert!"

"Tch"

"Soooooo, another tradition we have for newbies in the house is that we watch a horror film on the first night." Tsubasa said with an evil glint in his mischievous eyes.

"EH?" I practically cower when he mentioned 'horror film'. "I'm not such a fan of horror films, Gomen'nasai can we watch a different kind of film instead?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh come on, just when I started to think that you're such a bad-ass for pushing "The Fire Lord" (air quotes) into the pool you turn out to be such a wuss." Koko complained.

"I AM NOT A WUSS!" I shouted back.

"Are to!" He taunts me.

"Am not!" I step up to him.

"PROVE IT! I challenge you Ms. Mikan Sakura to watch 3 horror films with us."

Shit. If there's one thing I didn't back down on. It was a challenge. No matter how hopeless the situation is, I always want to come out of it winning. I put false bravado in my voice , a bright smile, and say "Challenge Accepted!"

And I find myself now sitting in the large living room in front of that huge TV while they choose the films. How do I get myself into these kinds of situations? 'Think happy thoughts Mikan, happy thoughts.' Just when I thought of my favorite snack Howalon and how much happiness I get from eating it, the seating arrangement they're accustomed to wipes the grin off my face. Seems like, aside from their own wings, each band member is required (I seriously doubt this rule even existed at all before I came along) to sit on their own couch with their own PAs. There were 4 couches and a loveseat set up in the room. I tried going to the loveseat but it was claimed by Tono so I had no choice but to sit next to Mr. Perverted Jerk Face on one of the couches. I sat at the opposite end of the couch that he's sitting on and put as much space in between us as possible. Yuu came over and gave me a humongous tub of popcorn and was handing out blankets. While they are still picking a movie, I observe how the guys interact with their PAs. Looking at them you wouldn't think they were these famous rock stars. They treated each other as friends, like family even. This made me happy and unconsciously, I was smiling. But not for very long though.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

I am seriously going to murder these dipshits for making up these stupid rules and traditions. When did we ever do this horror film thing? And the couch rule? Couldn't they be more obvious? I sat down on a comfy red couch and felt Mikan take the other end. I observe her through the corner of my eyes. She really had to put that much space between us huh? I chuckled to myself as I recall how flushed I made her when I asked her if she could handle how wild I could be. That was a sight.

"Alright! The Kokomeister has chosen." We all roll our eyes at these stupid nicknames Koko has for us.

"Oh , so what are the movies?" She asks. Do I detect a bit of fear in her eyes?

"Insidious 3, The Devil Inside and The Taking of Deborah Logan. Bwahahahaha " Koko revealed trying to be scary with an evil laugh.

He pops in the first movie and settles on his little yellow couch with Kitsu. Tono is in the loveseat looking like he's gonna fall asleep any minute and Tsubasa keeps on yapping with Kaname about something Misaki told him to do. Yuu starts handing over the popcorn and blankets and sits next to Ruka on his Blue Sofa Bed. I glanced at Mikan. She's smiling like a ball of sunshine while looking around holding the big tub of popcorn. What is going on in that pretty head of hers?

"Oi, Polka, come here and gimme some of that popcorn." I told her. She blushes.

"Mou~ pervert! Don't call me that! I won't give you any if you keep calling me names." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Such a little girl." I muttered under my breath.

"I can hear you you know."

"Can you two stop flirting with each other? We're watching a horror film and not some dumb chick flick, you know." Says a voice in the room.

"Shut it Koko." Putting on my most murderous tone. He tries to stifle a laugh.

Since the movie was starting, Tsubasa hit the remote and the room goes dark as the big screen comes alive. I feel movement and I feel somebody next to me. Like really close to me. The smell of strawberries permeates my senses. Damn this girl for making me feel this way. I can't let my guard down. The light from the screen allows me to watch her in the dim room. And much to my utter disgust, everybody else seems to be looking at us. She still really looked like a little girl. She doesn't really look like my type. She's sitting there cross-legged on the couch in another of her oversized shirts and shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. It hugs her curves in all the right places. I pay attention to the movie and move my arm to reach over to her. She flinches at the contact and I smirk at her and reach into the tub of popcorn. She glares at me. The movie wasn't really that scary. I've seen it before. I pay attention to her movements. How she flinches and her eyes go wide at the 'almost' scary parts. The first hour and a half wasn't too bad. The popcorn was all but gone and the tub discarded. By the 2nd movie, I noticed how she was shivering a little bit.

I stood up and she whispered "Where are you going?" It felt like all eyes and ears were on us.

"To take a piss. You wanna assist me with that too?" I smirked at her while I narrowed my eyes and scanned every living soul in the room. Heads turned back to the movie. She didn't answer but looked pissed off.

I headed to the small closet in the living room and grabbed a blanket. I gave her one end and I kept my hand on the other end when I came back. She looked a bit confused.

"What are you doing?" She pulled on her end of the blanket but I held on to mine with minimal effort.

"There was only one blanket there, you should be glad I decided to share it with you." I said turning back to the movie.

"In your dreams perv," Rolling her eyes. She let go of it.

"Whatever you say Polka."

"Ughh.. I hate you" She muttered under her breath, pouting like a little child.

"I heard that."

"Don't care." She crossed her arms across her chest. Lips into a bigger pout. She looked cute when she sulked.

"Suit yourself." I made a show of fluffing out the blanket and settling it on top of me. I was taunting her as if saying 'Your Move'.

"Fine, if I weren't freezing my ass off, I would have just thought chivalry is dead nowadays." She took the end that I offered and was forced to slide up real closer now to me. The blanket was big enough for both of us, just not big enough to accommodate us if we were sitting in opposite ends of the couch. I see a movement coming from my left. Ruka looks like he was about to stand up but stopped when Koko threw a pillow in his face.

"We're in the 20th century sweetheart, we have gender equality and all that feminist stuff."

"Children, stop bickering and please watch the movie. The challenge was for Mikan to watch 3 movies not for us to watch Mikan-chan and Nattie-boy flirt for 3 movies." Tono said with a gruff voice. "Besides, you keep on waking me up with your endless bickering."

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" We both said at the same time and got shushed by everybody else.

"Perverted Jerk." She muttered under her breath settling under the blanket and focusing on the movie.

"Annoying little polka dot girl." I shot back. I lean out and stretch putting my hands above my head. By now we are at the last movie. This one I haven't seen. Some of our other friends say this is one hell of a scary movie. Seems legit. In one of the scary parts of the movie, she grabbed my arm and held on for dear life(clear sign she was scared). I turn to look at her and she's sitting there totally focused and unaware that she's clutching my hand. There's this scene in the movie where the possessed woman tries to eat a kid's head the snake way, this is way freaky stuff.

She gasps. Covers her eyes with her hands but keeps her fingers spread, one hazel eye peeking at the screen. I hold my laughter in. But she looks pale and scared. She places one hand on the couch near mine. Just mere centimeters apart. I hold my breath and I close the gap and take her hand in mine to calm her down. She's surprised as I feel her stiffen. I rub my thumb on her palm to let her know it's alright. She didn't do anything. She just kept watching the screen, her expression unreadable. I feel her fingers close around my thumb. She takes her hand away and moments later I feel her intertwine her fingers in mine. All of this is happening under the blanket of course. Only the two of us know. The doorbell suddenly rings, she suddenly jerks away leaving me empty-handed. It was like she was electrocuted and just pulled her hand away from mine. And this is why women say we don't understand them. Talk about giving weird signals.

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

Ok. Ok. Calm down Mikan. Breathe in. Breathe Out. Think happy thoughts. I run this mantra in my head. Over and over again. It would have been better if it weren't so cold around here. I miss my apartment with Hotaru. I can feel goosebumps on my legs. You just had to pick jean shorts didn't you? I scolded myself. Why couldn't I have picked a warm pair of sweats instead of this short jean shorts? I shiver in the cold dark room. I didn't tell them but I have seen this movie before when Hotaru the ice queen forced me to watch by threatening me with her idiotic BAKA GUN. I had laughed to her face when she put it in front of me thinking it was a toy. Boy, was I definitely wrong. I look around the room. I giggled as I saw Tono with his mouth agape, snoring lightly. Tsubasa was on his phone busy texting Misaki-nee, Kaname-senpai had excused himself earlier saying he wasn't feeling well. Ruka had Usagi-chan (his pet rabbit) on his lap absentmindedly running his hands on Usagi-chan's head. Yuu, Koko and Kitsu were totally immersed in the movie. And Natsume, I felt more than saw him stand up.

"Where are you going" I hissed at him.

"To take a piss. You wanna assist me with that too?" He smirked. I glare at him and turn back to the screen. Not two minutes later, he comes back and offers me a blanket. I take it with a sheepish smile. Don't get ahead of yourself girl, he's just being a nice person, it doesn't mean anything. I pull on the blanket so I can cover my goosebump covered legs but it doesn't budge. I look at him and he has the other end. I can't believe he wants us to share a blanket.

"What are you doing?" God, this guy is strong. I can't pull it over me completely since he's holding on to his end effortlessly.

"There was only one blanket there, you should be glad I decided to share it with you." Then he goes back to watching the movie.

I roll my eyes. I can't freaking believe this. "In your dreams perv,"

"Whatever you say Polka."

"Ughh.. I hate you" I couldn't help but pout.

"I heard that." He said loudly. Everybody was staring at us now.

"Don't care." I crossed my arms over my chest. Still angry. Why does he have to be such a freaking jerk?

"Suit yourself." He spread the blanket all over himself. Damn It. It was like he was taunting me. I never back down from a challenge. But I also knew when it's time to cut your losses.

"Fine, if I weren't freezing my ass off, I would have just thought chivalry is dead nowadays." I scooted over next to him and arranged the blanket over my freezing lower half. I saw something whiz by my head in the corner of my eye. Then I heard someone say "Ow." It looks like Koko threw a pillow at Ruka-pyon. Seriously, these boys need to grow up. They were like teenage girls in a sleepover. The squad and I (Yes I admittedly am a Taylor Swift fan and we call ourselves 'the squad') have graduated from the gossiping and pillow fights In one room to well, group skype-ing and once in awhile meet-ups for coffee whenever we were in town. His annoying voice invades my consciousness.

We're in the 20th century sweetheart, we have gender equality and all that feminist stuff." Sexist son of a bitch.

"Children, stop bickering and please watch the movie. The challenge was for Mikan to watch 3 movies not for us to watch Mikan-chan and Nattie-boy flirt for 3 movies." Tono looks annoyingly at us. Looks like our fighting woke the sleeping beauty up. "Besides, you keep on waking me up with your endless bickering."

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" I looked at him with my death glare (admittedly, this does not match Hotaru's Do-something-more-stupid-and-I-will-make-sure-you-suffer-to-the-ends-of-hell glare.) We both said it at the same time.

"Shut up guys, it's almost getting to the good part." Koko complained.

I don't really know why they insist we are flirting when it's clearly pure hatred. This guy, is so annoying, so narcissistic, so arrogant and the worst part is I, Mikan Sakura am his personal assistant. That means, I need to make sure he gets what he wants (within reason), what he needs, when he needs it. He clearly doesn't like me as well. He's never nice to me. He keeps on insulting me. Ughhh I hate his guts. I didn't realize I had said "Perverted Jerk." Out loud. I flinch when he said "Annoying little polka dot girl." And I let out a sigh.

I can do this. Just one day at a time Mikan. At least you're no longer scrubbing floors and toilets at the convenience store like your old job. You're a pro. You have grace under pressure. You have a great paying job, an awesome squad that loves you like family, and with the exception of the recipient of your TLC as a personal assistant, the guys here look like they could be my second family as well. You can't have everything. I can do this. I focus back on the movie. Though I've seen it before, it was still scary as fuck. There is this totally fucked up scene where the doctor or somebody was sacrificing young girls and though I didn't really get the gist it ended up with a girl being swallowed by the possessed woman snake style. It creeped me out so much I had reached out for the closest person next to me without thinking. Damn it Mikan. Did you forget who you're sitting next to?

I compose myself and sit back again focusing on the movie and of course as we all know, I have the worst luck in the world because right at that very moment, the movie shows the most disgusting gory part. I covered my eyes with my left hand. I peek a little bit on the slits of my fingers when suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my hand. I don't have a freaking clue what to do. He must have felt me stiffen because now I feel his thumb grazing my palm. Shit. Shit. Shit. Stuff like this only happens in the movies. Calm down Mikan. Calm the fuck down. I keep my eyes glued to the screen, motionless but deep inside my heart is thumping so loud, I fear that everybody could hear it. . I sneak glances to the others in their seats, everybody seems to be so engrossed in the movie that they didn't for once notice that we had been quiet and shared a blanket.

'What do I do?.. What do I do? What do I do?' My mind is going into overdrive. Do you want this to go on or to stop? Stop. Oh really. Then get him to stop caressing your palm with his thumb. Right. Step #1 : Stop the endless tingling sensation caused by his thumb running up and down my palm. How do I do that? Just close your hand around it dummy. Ok. Simple. Easy-peasy. I close my hand around his thumb. There. I pulled my hand away. But when I let go, I suddenly felt sad. Like my hand felt weird without that warmth. Without any second thoughts, I place my fingers in his. It felt like two puzzle pieces locking in together perfectly. It felt right. Shit. I'm doing it again. And I just met this guy today. But I don't care because somehow I felt that my hand in his is safe. I was content to just let it be until I had to let go. Just until the movie ends. It could be just our secret. But then fate had to step in and cut the time short. The doorbell rang and brought a whole lot of chaos into the night.

Tsubasa put the movie on pause and turned on the lights. I flinched and removed my hand, scooting farther away from Natsume. I knew my face said it all. Koko was looking at me all weird and I knew I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I blushed when Ruka asked if I was okay. 'Yeah I'm fine. I guess I got carried away by the movie.' I recalled answering. I snuck a glance at Natsume and it was like he was angry. The butler arrives looking sheepish announcing that there were guests that insisted they come in. I look at the figures standing next to him. The girl with familiar green curls, the girl with stoic purple eyes displaying irritation, the girl who brings the smell of cookies wherever she goes, and lastly settling on the blue eyed, blue-black haired girl. It was "The Squad".

* * *

I'm sure by the descriptions you can all tell who the squad is but for the benefit of those who are newbies in the GA world I will name them in order of the description Mikan gives.

 **Sumire Shouda - green curls**

 **Hotaru Imai - stoic purple eyes**

 **Anna Umenomiya - Cookie girl XD**

 **Nonoko Ogasawara - Blue Eyed, blue-black hair**

Soooo this was just a filler chapter to expound more on Natsume and Mikan's inner struggles. LoL.

SunBabyBoss – I think this one is gonna be a long one. I hope you keep on following :)

Loveisfun: thank you! You are so awesome. And here's the next one :D

Anilissa: I'm glad u liked it. Yeah, it's kinda like that spark thing but stay tuned for some twists and turns ;) the bathroom scene was just a last minute thing I thought of adding to add a little bit of the humor I found in the manga.

.roses : thankies very much, I'm glad you liked it.

 **Have fun reading and leave a review. I'm working on chapter 5 now as we speak ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooooo since we all know about the band and the guys.. let's get to know "THE SQUAD" shall we?**

 **Putting a little humor. PG 13/R18 for language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Squad**

 **Earlier at Hotaru's apartment**

Hotaru had just finished her nightly ritual. (though she never showed it to anyone but Mikan, she had to also keep her looks in check for all her meetings and presentations) when there was a persistent loud noise at her door. She took out her upgraded BAKA GUN (Mock 40) and headed that way. She unlocked the door with one hand while aiming the gun at the late night visitor's head.

"Oi! GET THAT BLASTED THING AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T YOU FUCKING SHOOT ME IN THE FACE WITH IT , I'VE GOT A RUNWAY SHOW TO DO IN A WEEK!"

"What are you doing here, Sumire?" Hotaru put the safety back on on her baka gun and closed the door.

"I sent Baka Mikan an email this morning and told her I was coming, didn't she tell you?"

"Obviously not, since i'm asking you why you are here, Stupid!" Hotaru was looking at her baka gun and debating whether she should really shoot Sumire for interrupting her supposed bedtime. She would've been dreaming she was the richest girl in the world right now.

"MIKAN! BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE ICE QUEEN THAT I WAS COMING?" Sumire was banging on Mikan's door furiously.

"Do you always have to be so fuckin' loud Sumire? She's not here." Hotaru was losing patience and her hand was itching to release the safety and pull the trigger.

"Ooooh where is she? is she out on a date?" Sumire always wanted to know the 'hot scoop' about her best friends dates and possible boyfriends or lack thereof.

"No. She moved."

"Moved? Why? When?" Hotaru decided to just leave her be and retired to her bedroom. "OI HOTARU, DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!"

"Just call the idiot." was the response she got. **(We all know how that went. refer to previous chapter ;D)**

 **Roughly 4 and a half hours later.**

Anna and Nonoko arrived at the quaint apartment looking flushed as if they ran to get there.

"What happened to Sumi-chan , Hotaru?" Asked Anna with a look of concern.

"She fainted when she heard Baka moved out and lives with her boss now."

"Wait - what? Mikan-chan? lives with her boss? How come we only get to know now?! " Nonoko exclaimed. She got excited about the news too.

"It's great that Mikan-chan has a job now. But what does she do exactly?" Anna said. They didn't notice that Sumire had woken up.

"She's the personal assistant of Natsume Hyuuga. Frontman of that famous band.. flowers and something.. " Hotaru said clearly with disdain.

"NATSUME HYUUGA?! THE NATSUME HYUUGA OF SAKURAS AND SWORDS? WE'RE LIKE HIS BIGGEST FANS." Anna and Nonoko squealed.

**BAKA BAKA**

"Mou~ Hotaru, why do you always have to be this violent?!" Nonoko was sporting a bump in the forehead along with Anna who went to the bathroom to get band-aids.

"You both were so noisy you are giving me a headache." She said stoically, unmoved by the almost crying Anna.

"Anyway, she said we have to come to a party at their place tomorrow. it's in Beverly Hills. I will pick you guys up tomorrow at noon."

"TO HELL WITH NOON. WE ARE GOING THERE NOW AND GETTING AN EXPLANATION FROM THAT STUPID BAKA WHO DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO ANSWER MY CALLS AFTER I FAINTED. SHE'S LIVING IT UP WITH ROCK STARS NOW SO SHE THINKS SHE'S BETTER THAN US?" Sumire had fire in her eyes and looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"No." Don't-you-dare-death-glare from Hotaru.

"I'm not scared of you Imai, let's go now. I'll pay you to go " Sumire fished in her bag for her credit card. (Oddly enough, Hotaru, genius inventor that she is, had a portable payment terminable that accepts international credit cards like AMEX, VISA, MASTERCARD, DINERS CLUB INT, JCB, UNION PAY, DISCOVER and etc.)

*insert cash register sounds here*

"And don't you dare call and tell Mikan! We all know she's first in your priority list" Sumire added

"That's gonna cost you double." Was the only reply. ($$$$)

Sumire sighed and handed over her credit card again.

"Ok. Let's roll." and just like that Hotaru, though annoyed, got dressed and grabbed the keys to her car. (Also tucked her camera into the secret pocket of her jacket)

* * *

 **S &S MANSION, BEVERLY HILLS 11PM**

"Sumire! Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! What are you all doing here?" Mikan got up from the red couch to greet her friends with a bewildered expression on her face.

*SLAP*

"Ow! PERMY! YOU BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Mikan whined,rubbing her now reddening cheek from the slap that Sumire gave her.

"That was for not telling us about your new job and moving out of the apartment."

*SLAP* "OW!"

"And that is for not answering my calls after our conversation earlier tonight"

"Mou~ Hotaru, why didn't you call ahead and warn me she was bitchy tonight?"

"She paid me to take us all here and doubled the price so as not to tell you." Hotaru said, still maintaining her expressionless face.

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"I love you Mikan, but you know I never say no to a good business deal." ($$$$ showing in Hotaru's eyes)

"Gomen'nasai everyone, everything happened so fast, it was all a blur really, and I left my phone upstairs. I hope you forgive me. I invited you to the party we are having tomorrow though." Mikan bowed to each of her friends asking for forgiveness.

"Now that that's settled, come here you baka!" Sumire pulled Mikan in for a hug which all the girls leaned into.

Natsume rolled his eyes "Girls" he thought.

The other guys were watching it all with different reactions.

Koko, Kitsu and Tono - amused at the same time confused with what happened.

Tsubasa - quickly updating Misaki on the events via text and snapchat (featuring a zoomed in picture of the slapmark on Mikan's face)

Ruka and Yuu - worried for Mikan

Kaname - out of breath from running from the South Wing when he heard the screams (Mikan getting slapped)

"Eh ehem, perhaps introductions are in order?" Tono (ever the manager) quickly took control of the situation.

"Oh hey Tsubasa, i didn't see you there." Sumire casually greeted.

"OI TSUBASA, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH A GODDESS!" you can actually see the hearts in Koko's eyes which Sumire noticed but only brushed off. **(She's a model so of course, she has a lot of fanboys XD)**

"Eh? Tsubasa-senpai, how do you know Permy?" Mikan inquired earning her a smack in the head from Sumire.

"My name is not Permy, it's Sumire, idiot."

"Ahh, well Sumire is a good friend of Misaki. They have been working together on and off now for the past 2 years."

The guys were all introduced to the squad. **(Don't wanna elaborate coz you know, introductions)**

"Soooo since you guys are all here, it's still early, would you ladies care for some drinks? The night is still young and this group of young studs here like to party!" Koko said eyes not leaving Sumire.

"Hotaru I thought you had work tomorrow." Mikan turned to Hotaru

"I called Misaki-sensei ahead and advised I'd take a one week leave. The squad is here and I am part owner of the company after all" There was an 'almost-smile' on her face when mentioning the squad. (Ice Queen Hotaru, who is not fond of displaying or showing her affection really loves this group of idiot girls, [Her love is a bit hard to understand] and owns half of a now up and coming company that specializes in state of the art and unique robotics using environmental friendly process, equipment and materials)

"Are you alright with this Tono?"

"Well of course my dear, you are family now Mikan-chan. Your friends are our friends too. Besides, we were already planning a party for tomorrow, let's just say we're starting it early, Right boys?"

"HAI!" everybody was excited except for Natsume who was looking bored.

"Hey bunny boy!" Hotaru called to Ruka who was shocked to be addressed by the Ice Queen.

"Do you happen to have any seafood around here? Preferrably crab roe. "

"uh- uhm..I- i think we can check the chef if he can prepare some for us." he said. Beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Ok. let's go to the kitchen." She grabbed the blushing blonde's hand and had him lead her to the kitchen.

"Oooooh, looks like Hotaru has got a crush on Ruka" the remaining girls whispered among themselves.

*CLICK* (Safety trigger of the BAKA GUN)

"I heard that and the answer is NO" *Shut-up-or-I-will-personally-make-you-beg-to-go-to-hell* tone from Hotaru.

The giggling abruptly stopped.

"That Hotaru is one bad-ass scary chick." said Tsubasa.

"Like DUH, That's why we call her the Ice Queen, Tsubasa." Sumire retorted.

*CLICK* And then there was silence. Golden Silence. Only the chirping of crickets can be heard amidst the number of people in the room.

Kaname, Kitsu and Yuu went to the wine cellar and bar **(Yes they had one in the mansion too!)** to get some drinks. Mikan offered to help her fellow PAs but since the party was in her honor, they declined and insisted that she join the others instead. Tono was calling the audio techs to get the sound system set up.

Anna and Nonoko went to join Hotaru and Ruka in the kitchen to see if they could help in preparing food and snacks for their 'pre-party'. (Anna is a renowned pastry chef at a 5 star hotel and Nonoko was a sous chef, she had a knack at creating extraordinary dishes since she studied under the tutelage of Heston Blumenthal.)

Tsubasa called Misaki to come over while Koko offered his arm to Sumire "Shall we go poolside mi'lady?"

"Hey Curly Green" Sumire glared at the voice before she could take Koko's arm. (She was actually flattered that Koko seems to like her)

"What? And don't call me that" she glared back at the rude crimson eyed boy.

"This is supposed to be a pool party, how can you expect to be in the pool if you're all dressed like that?"Natsume smirked.

(Sumire was dressed in a green Coco Chanel dress with Christian Louboutins on her perfectly manicured feet, both Anna and Nonoko were in jeans and blouses since they rushed home and grabbed the first presentable thing to wear before they headed to Hotaru's apartment earlier and Hotaru was dressed in a purple shirt, jean shorts and her favorite trenchcoat.)

"Don't think you can intimidate me with that attitude Natsume Hyuuga. And don't underestimate us just cause you're a famous rock star." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. We are "THE SQUAD" after all." And with that she flipped her hair and turned her back on a glaring Natsume and an amused Mikan.

* * *

 **And so ends chapter 5 and background info for "THE SQUAD"**

 **I just wanted to insert a little humor and divert our attention from the blooming attraction between Natsume and Mikan. (I'm not feeling too lovey-dovey today sadly, I got into a fight with my real life Natsume so I decided to follow what I was feeling and write the story running in my head.)**

 **Next chappie is gonna be good though, but I'm still working on it.**

 **And to also clear up something that might confuse you guys. the Misaki mentioned in Hotaru's POV in Chapter 2 is Misaki-sensei (biology teacher in the original GA with the plant creation Alice) and is not Misaki Harada who is mentioned in chapter 3 onwards (pink haired girl, surely enough becomes the girlfriend on Tsubasa in the original GA and has the doppelganger Alice).**

 **Read, Follow and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you thank you so much my dear readers for all your reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **This one is gonna be a short chapter, and you may notice this may be a fast moving thing from here on out since I'm planning to make this story a long one.**

 **I'll try my best to update every day or every other day. ;)**

 **Using some music for inspiration (I don't own the song mentioned in the chapters and all succeeding chapters and also I don't own Gakuen Alice)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I WANT YOU TO WANT ME**

 **S &S MANSION, BEVERLY HILLS 2 hours later**

The group gathered in the gazebo near the poolside and was drinking tequila. They agreed on just a low-key drinking session to save their energies for the party the next day. Koko had strapped on his acoustic guitar and strummed random songs while the rest sang along. The guys spent this time to get to know the girls. Everybody got along pretty well considering they've all just met each other, with the exception of two people who appeared to be avoiding each other at all costs the whole time. Mikan sat near the poolside area of the gazebo while Natsume was at the farthest end which led to the garden. The guys appeared to be used to Natsume being quiet while the squad, being Mikan's best friends since high school, did not fail to notice Mikan not being her bubbly self.

* * *

 **THE SQUAD POV**

"She's in a funk." Anna told Hotaru. Hotaru was busy eating California rolls.

"Something must have happened before we arrived." Nonoko added.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go find out." Sumire said dragging the eating Hotaru near Mikan.

"Mi-chan what happened?" Anna asked. Mikan let out a long sigh. "I honestly have no idea where to start Anna."

"You like him don't you?" Gets *direct-to-the-point-its-no-use-lying-to-me-coz-you-know-I'll-find-out-and-kill-you* look from Hotaru.

"I don't know Hotaru. And don't look at me like that, you know I wouldn't lie to you guys. It's just that, I just met the guy. I don't want to look like a fool specially since I'm gonna be working with him closely since I'm his personal assistant." Mikan looked forlorn. "And with everything that happened before you guys arrived, I guess I'm sorta confused."

"What happened? Spill the beans then, chica. Start from the beginning" Sumire rushed to get a good seat next to Mikan.

Mikan ended up telling them about how she got accepted after the interview, how he took (more like forced) her to get coffee with him and the standoff between Hotaru and Natsume. **(Chapter 2)** Then she told them about the pool incident and what happened in his room **. (refer to chapter 3 and 4 XD)**

Mikan didn't mention about the hand holding under the blanket, and preferred to keep it a secret **.** Hotaru, who was standing off to the side, suddenly whipped out her phone and got busy.

"Wait, so you mean to say, you pushed him into the pool coz you thought he wanted you to sleep with him? And on the same night you let him see you naked? Ahahahahaha this is comedy gold chica." Guffawed Sumire.

"I didn't intentionally let him see me naked. And lower down your voice! Crazy! It was an accident. I had forgotten to lock the door." Mikan shushed her, afraid that the guys would know she was talking about Natsume.

"It's still funny. And I thought these kinds of stuff only happened in those cheesy-rom coms." Sumire said in between laughs.

"Well, I think it's a bad idea." Hotaru suddenly joined in. She locked her phone and put it in her pocket.

"I know." Mikan said dejectedly.

"But you already like him Mi-chan." Anna said.

"How can you know that Anna? I'm not even so sure myself and I'm pretty sure that jerk hates me."

"Well, we just do. We've been friends since high school Mi-chan. We know how you are when you start to like a guy. And that jerk (gesturing towards a sulking Natsume) appears to like you too. He just has a funny way of showing it. " Nonoko added.

"It's still a bad idea." Expressionless Hotaru said. "But since you, have already decided to like him, we can't do anything about it. Just take it slow and don't get carried away." She sighed.

They all hugged Mikan, except for Hotaru who was once again on her phone then headed back to where the guys were hanging out.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

My phone rings notifying me of a new incoming email.

 **From: iAmTheIceQueen**

 **To: me**

 **1:23 AM**

 **Subject: For Your Eyes only.**

 **I know who you really are. Don't make her fall in love with you. Don't do this to her. Break her and you'll pay with your life.**

He glanced at the girls talking at the poolside end and locked eyes with Hotaru. She returned his glare with as much hatred. 'What exactly does she know?' He glances towards Mikan and shifts his eyes when Nonoko gestured to him. They must be talking about me. I walk over to where the guys are.

* * *

 **THE BAND POV**

"What are those girls doing there?" Koko asked, eyes still following Sumire's movements.

"Gossiping apparently." They all looked shocked when Natsume spoke up without his usual response. (Hn, Tch or no words at all).

"Looks like someone is affected. Just tell us straight man, do you or do you not have the hots for your new PA?" Tsubasa teased him.

"I don't know." This was the first time that Natsume was unsure of a girl. Most of the time girls would flock to him. He was always cocky and confident around them since he knew they were into him more than he was interested in them. This girl was different. She had caught his attention because she wasn't like those girls. The fame whores and the golddiggers. And even if he didn't say it out loud the band knew. He liked Mikan.

"I hope this doesn't cause a problem in your professional relationship Natsume. She is your PA after all. And you know how hard it is to tour if you lose her." Tono said wisely.

"So what are you gonna do, Fire Lord?" Koko asked. He had removed his eyes from Sumire and was looking at Natsume, concerned.

"I don't know. Plus Koko, I don't even think she likes me. I think she does but I'm not sure. You guys know I've been a jerk to her since we met."

"Get to know her better first. We all have downtimes before the tour kicks in. That would be a good start." Yuu offered. Though they were only PAs, Yuu, Kitsu and Kaname had been the band's schoolmates since grade school. Kaname, Tono and Tsubasa were ahead of them by 2 years and the rest were classmates. Upon graduating high school, they all migrated to the States together from Japan and attended college together. They were like a band of brothers which is why they treat each other like family.

"Natsume" Kaname said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're my friend but you've always been a jerk to women." They all laughed when Natsume glared at him. "And what's your point exactly Sono?"

"My point is this is the first time we saw you worried on how your first impression was on a girl. Ever since then, you never cared what a girl thinks of you coz they all want you. And when I say you've been a jerk to them is because you leave them broken hearted. You care about what Mikan thinks of you because you do like her. And if you do, then we will all support you. Just don't be a jerk and break her heart. She seems like a nice kid."

"And she seems to like you too." Kitsu added.

Natsume looked at all of them. Though he didn't smile he said "Thanks guys." He said it just as the girls broke off their hug from the other end and came to them to continue in the festivities.

* * *

"I think we should call it a night. It's 3Am already and we have to get ready for that pool party later." Said Tono while stifling a yawn.

Yuu spoke up immediately. "I don't think it's safe for the girls to drive back home at this hour, especially since they all had drinks."

"You're right." Hotaru said. Hotaru had had a couple of shots and even if she was sober (unlike Sumire and Mikan who were super drunk, Sumire drinks a lot and gets drunk often, Mikan is not such a heavy drinker and got drunk after 5 shots of tequila.), she didn't want to risk driving in case they got pulled over. "I assume you guys have guest rooms. It's just a matter of who goes with whom?" She pointedly looked at Natume.

"Well, since Natsume doesn't have a guest room, Mikan is staying at his room; we have a couch prepared there." Kaname said taking out his planner. "Each of the band members have their own guest rooms and each of the PAs have an adjoining suite. " We can have one girl in each guest room and I can lend my suite to the extra girl and bunk with Tsubasa."

"Ok. I'll have Bunny Boy's guest room then." (The guys all snickered when Hotaru used the same nickname Koko gave Ruka.) "Koko, you can have Sumire. Nonoko and Anna can take the guest room and Kaname's room In the south wing." Hotaru said using her *I'm-tired-and-you-had-better-follow-my-instructions-or-you-will-regret-it tone.

"YES MAAM!" they said in unison. The guys, with the exception of Natsume, even did a salute.

"But what about you, Tono?" Anna inquired. "Where will you sleep?"

"Oh, I have my quarters here next to the conference room. So no biggie." Tono was ready to fall flat on his face and go to sleep.

"Let's all adjourn then and get to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Tsubasa said while draping Tono's arm around his shoulders. "I'll put this guy to sleep in his room." Guys, get your respective girls and guide them to their rooms. They all shuffled sleepily except for Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

Mikan was on a chair with her head slumped on her hands on the table. I nudged her but she didn't stand up. She was too drunk to walk.

"Hey Polka. Stand up, let's go upstairs so you can sleep." I said

"Mmmmmnnnn. I dun wannnnnaaaaa…" Mikan said drunkenly.

"C'mon, everybody else left." I grabbed a hold of her shoulder gently forcing her to stand.

"Hey! Le-go jerk. You.. you.. you don't have to." Then she collapsed in my arms. **'** _ **Great. Just. Great'**_

I sighed and shifted her so I could carry her bridal style. She seemed to stir when she felt me lift her.

"You..don haf to carry me." She said.

"And you'll what? Crawl to the North Wing and get my carpet dirty? I don't think so." _**'But I want to'**_ says my mind.

"You an yurr prissssy car-carpet.. I can sleep here." She rolled her eyes and gestured her hands madly indicating she could sleep in the gazebo almost making me trip and fall.

"Yeah, great idea Polka Dots, then you'll freeze and get pneumonia. Now stay still so we don't fall." I tighten my grip on her. Her smell is intoxicating. Strawberries.

"You really hate me that much huh?" She asked clearly. Eyes locked on mine _ **. 'For a moment there, it's like she isn't drunk.'**_

"No."

"So, you,.. like.. like ..'like' me? She giggled. _**'She's pretty when she laughs"**_

"Hn." I keep my eyes on the pathway.

"Ohhh Emmm Geeeee…You do!" she squealed.

"Shut up. You're gonna wake everybody up." I scolded her. I'm nervous. _**'Can she feel my heartbeat so loud?'**_

"Oooops.." she giggled again. " Bu-bu-but… you..said.. you did.."

"You're delusional, I didn't say anything. Drunkard." _**'Wait, why did I say that again?'**_

"But you didn't deny either." _**'Coz I do like you idiot.'**_

"Anybody ever told you you're heavy?" I teased trying to change the topic.

"Perverted Jerk!" she's pouting now.

"We're back to that now huh?" _**'lost your chance bud.'**_

By that time we were already inside the mansion and I was carrying her to the North Wing. Unbeknownst to me that someone was observing us from the darkness with clear worry in her amethyst eyes.

When we reached the North Wing, I felt Mikan falling asleep, her breathing in a steady pace.

' _ **Just drop her on the couch.'**_ I gently laid her on my bed. I went to the bathroom to freshen up before changing into my pajamas. I reach into my pants pocket and set my phone on the playlist I normally listen to before sleeping and settled it next to my Bluetooth speakers. _**'I always sleep better with music on.'**_ I got in on the other side of the bed and covered her with my blanket up to her shoulders. I brushed away some hair that fell on her face and caressed her cheek. She sighed unconsciously and snuggled closer to me.

 _ *** The soft intros of one of Avril Lavigne's single came on the speakers.***_

I stared at the brunette in my bed. _**'Shit I'm in too deep.'**_

I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I do like you Mikan. And I want you to want me too." I heard myself whisper, closing my eyes just basking in the warmth of her body next to me.

 _ **~Please wrap your drunken arms around me. And I'll let you call me yours tonight.**_

 _ **Cause slightly broken's just what I need. And if you give me what I want, I will give you what you like.~**_

She whispered my name. "Natsume." I open my eyes to see her hazel eyes looking straight into mine.

"Kiss me." She whispered with longing in her eyes.

I pressed my lips on hers and she kissed me back with passion. I want to let my arms roam around her body but I didn't want to scare her.

 _ **~Please tell me I'm your one and only, or lie, and say at least tonight. I've got a brand new cure for lonely. And if you give me what I want, I will give you what you like.~**_

She took the initiative and kissed me again, hungrily, thrusting her tongue in my mouth. Her hands snaked up my arms, my back. She rolled on top of me, running her hands on my chest. I run my hands down and under her shirt roaming all over her back. She stopped. I stopped and looked at her. Fearing she might tell me to stop.

"I like you too." She whispered. And that was all I needed to hear. I sat up and closed the gap between our lips. She took off her shirt and threw it behind her. I began to trail kisses along her neck. From her jawline, down to the curves of her breasts, while her hands were in my hair. My hands tightened their grip on her body. Then I eased the pressure of my lips on her skin turning it sensual. I sat up and gazed into two hazel pools of emotion.

"You're mine." I said trying to convey how I felt without the need for so many words. She touches my cheek and places a light kiss on my lips. I lift her off of me and stood up to turn off the lights. When I came back to the bed, I had to just stop and etch that beautiful sight of her in my bed illuminated by the moonlight, in my mind.

 _ **~When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes. Is this love? Maybe someday.~**_

 **MIKAN's POV**

I wasn't really that drunk. I've always been the goody two shoes of the group, most often the designated driver of the bunch. I don't know what came over me to pretend to be drunk like that. _**'Answers. I needed answers.'**_ So when he whispered that he wanted me to want him, it was like I couldn't stop the tingling in my body from bursting out.

"Kiss me" I heard myself whisper.

 _ **I've got this scene in my head, I'm not sure how it ends.**_

He did. And I just let go. I put all my feelings into that one kiss. I didn't care about the consequences. I didn't care that we just met. All I know is we have this spark. All I want is this moment. I just wanted him. He kissed me with such fierce abandon that I couldn't hold back. I kiss him back with just as much passion. His hands are still on my shoulder. ' _ **It's cute, he's hesitant'**_ which puts a small smile on my lips. I lock lips again with him and push my tongue in his mouth. I rolled on top of him and I ran my hand all over his sculpted chest. Then I look at him and said "I like you too."

It was like he became possessed. He kissed me again and again it felt so heavenly. The next thing I knew, I'm facing him in just my bra and shorts and he's trailing his luscious lips all over me. I can't help but run my fingers through his raven black hair.

 _ **~Is it love? Maybe One day.~**_

"You Are Mine." He said. I looked at him. I caress his cheek. And kiss him lightly on the lips.

He stood up and went to get the lights. I quickly removed my remaining clothes and waited for him to come back to the bed.

 _ **~So don't turn on the lights. I'll give you what you like.~**_

 **And that early morning, they became one in the darkness with the moon as their witness. Their bodies speaking for the longing in their hearts. But what did they really feel?**

 **Is it Lust? Possibly.**

 **Is it Love? Maybe one day. ;)**

* * *

A/N

 **So I'm keeping this short and sweet. PG 13 stuff ;)**

 **For those who are curious, the song is "Give You What You Like" by Avril Lavigne.**

 **I don't know why this scene just popped up into my head when I was listening to this at work. LoL**

 **Read, Fave, Follow, Leave a Review**

 **Have a happy weekend!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so awesome. Your reviews inspire me to keep getting better at the next chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't OWN GAKUEN ALICE ;)**

 **This by the way is just a short Chapter. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 The INTERROGATION**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I woke up feeling the warmth of a hand wrapped around my waist. I rubbed away the sleepiness from my eyes and found him staring at me intently.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay Polka?" he teased. I hit his arm lightly.

"Mou~ don't call me that. . And good morning to you too." I giggled.

"Ok, what do you want me to call you then?" he asked me.

"Uhmm.. my name?"

"How bout I call you 'mine' instead? "My name" seems to be sooo, I dunno, weird? Like if I need you to get me coffee or my phone and stuff. Imagine someone saying 'Hey! My Name! Get me coffee. Get my Phone My Name. Or Kiss me My Name! Your friends were right, you are an idiot" he said playfully.

"Oh my my my Mr. Perverted Jerk? Are you flirting with me?" I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Maybe." And he nuzzles up to my neck and trails sweet kisses from my neck, towards my jawline, my cheeks, the tips of my nose, then heads on to my lips.

"Hmmmmmm, Natsume, can I ask you something?" I broke off the kiss sounding serious.

"Yes, mine, what is it?" He resumed trailing small kisses on my neck.

"What does this mean for us?" I slowly cup his face in my hands and raise it up so he looks at me.

"I meant what I said last night –er, this morning rather Mikan. I like you. And I'm guessing with how this morning went, you seem to like me too. It's really not that complicated." He told me, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm your staff. Won't it be, you know? Awkward or something?" I said hesitantly.

"Only if you make it awkward. Besides, our staff mostly comprises of friends, and you know it would be much more awkward if Koko dates Kitsu or Ruka dates Yuu.. " Laughter so evident in his crimson eyes.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that! Now I can't unsee it." I playfully hit his chest when he grabs me into a big hug and pins me down on the bed over the covers.

"What do you say to me making this less awkward for you?" Before I could respond he presses his lips to mine and I willingly let him.

 **** CRASH ****

 **"OI GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED YOU TWO! WE HAVE A PARTY AT 4- WAIT.. OH NATSUME DID YOU JUST SLEEP WITH MIKAN?!"**

We turn our heads to the door to find Koko snapping a picture on his phone and sending it to the band and to the squad.

* * *

 **Thirty five minutes ago , dining room 12noon**

Sumire is carrying a cup of coffee nursing a very bad hangover. She grabbed a blueberry muffin from the plate that Anna carried from the kitchen. Hotaru is silently eating bacon and eggs next to Ruka. Tsubasa and Mikaki (who came over this morning) are talking to Nonoko and the rest of the guys.

"Hey where's Fire Lord?" Koko quipped.

"Mikan's not here as well." Sumire said.

"Wake them up Koko. We need them to help us with the preparations." Tono said.

"Oh man, why me? You know Nattie boy doesn't like being woken up." Koko groaned. He stood up and proceeded to the North Wing where he caught Natsume on top of an equally undressed Mikan on the bed, kissing.

 **"OI GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED YOU TWO! WE HAVE A PARTY AT 4- WAIT.. OH NATSUME DID YOU JUST SLEEP WITH MIKAN?!"**

Koko regretted his decision to shout out loud. Much more the decision to capture said moment on snapchat and send to the rest of the household. Just after he did that, he had just the enough amount of time to dodge the incoming punch from Natsume to the face before he fell down and hit his head on an end table near the door. Mikan had hastily put on a shirt and had just run out to help Koko when she came face to face with Hotaru holding her baka gun. She aimed the gun to Natsume and hit him square on the forehead. He didn't know what had hit him.

 **Thirty five minutes later, living room 12:35 pm**

Everybody is assembled in the living room. Seated on the red couch is a blushing Mikan next to Natsume who is holding an ice pack to his forehead. On the yellow couch is Koko being treated by a distraught looking Anna.

"You have to learn to lock your door, you know." Mikan mumbled to Natsume.

"Will do that from now on." He grumbled back. His forehead was throbbing from the baka gun bullet that hit him. He glared at Hotaru who easily gave him a deathly glare back.

The squad and the band were huddled together on the other side of the room. They quickly disbanded with the girls heading to Natsume and the guys heading to Mikan. Each were pulled up from the couch and dragged into separate areas of the house. Thus, the interrogation begins.

* * *

 **THE SQUAD INTERROGATION, CONFERENCE ROOM**

Natsume looked up from where he was seated at the 4 menacing looks that the girls were giving him.

"So, we heard, no. scratch that, saw what you and Mikan were doing." Sumire started. "What are your intentions with our Mikan?"

"Geez, what are you, her mother?!" I retorted.

*CLICK* ~Baka gun safety released~

"Answer the question idiot. And don't ever talk like that. Mikan has no family, her father died before she was born and her mother died last year. So we (gesturing to the rest of the girls) are the only family she has." Hotaru said pointing the baka gun at him.

He gulped and thought for a while before answering the question.

"Look, she's not like any other girl I've dated. And to be honest, I can't really say that I love her.. yet." He said truthfully.

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Anna asked.

"It just kind of happened. I thought she was asleep and the couch was too uncomfortable for her so I put her in my bed. I whispered that I liked her and then turns out she was awake. And stuff just you know, happened." He raised both his arms in an action of surrender.

"So wait, back up. You told her you liked her and she was awake? What did she say?" Sumire asked. (Gossip mode activated instead of angry bitch mode)

"Well.. she asked me to kiss her. And then eventually she admitted she liked me too." I said smugly to a frowning Ice Queen.

"STUPID IDIOT MIKAN! I TOLD HER NOT TO PUT OUT ON THE FIRST DATE!" Sumire screamed earning a smack in the head from Nonoko.

"Shut it Sumire, it looks like he's telling the truth, I told you guys he liked her." she said to Sumire.

"Well, we can't do anything about it anymore. Just don't hurt her or you'll answer to us. Got it idiot?" Hotaru told him coldly.

"Yeah. Loud and clear. Can I go now?" Natsume stood up. And then got engulfed with a huge hug from Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

"Welcome to our family." They all said before we left the conference room to check on Mikan and the guys.

* * *

 **THE BAND INTERROGATION, POOLSIDE**

"So Mikan, how was he?" Koko asked in a mischievous tone.

"EH?" Mikan looked shocked at the question. She had her feet dangling in the pool while the rest of the guys crowded around her.

"You know, was he good?" Koko continued to pry.

"You want a black eye to go with that bump, Koko?" She asked him. "Besides, ladies do not kiss and tell." She said puffing up her cheeks a bit and crossing her hands over her chest.

"Yes they do, to their girlfriends." Tsubasa laughed."Well, since it has been known throughout the household that you and Nattie boy are an item, I guess we just wanted to say, welcome to our family." He said.

"It was kinda obvious you two liked each other from the get go.. so yeah welcome to the Sakuras & Swords family." Tono said. "Just don't fight too much while we're on tour, okay? That would be a headache to deal with. "

"Was it really that obvious?" She asked them.

"YES!" they all shouted with laughter in their eyes.

"Sakura-san." It was Ruka. "I'm happy for you both. Natsume is my best friend and I've never seen him like this way for a girl—er – Woman." He said, blushing.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon." Mikan hugged him.

"Thank you guys. It was just all so sudden and , well , I really do like him." She blushed beet red just as Natsume and the squad came to the poolside.

"So, what do you all say we get this party started?" Natsume asked. Much to the shock of his bandmates. He was never one for parties. He picked up Mikan and cannonballed into the pool with her in his arms, splashing everyone within a 10 metre raidus.

* * *

W **ell things went easy for Mikan (not so for Natsume) didn't it? I just wanted to show how each group (Squad and band) were like a family in it's own way. Nothing worth having ever comes easy though.. stay tuned for the next update ;)**

 **Anilissa** – thank you so much for following this everyday.. I try my best ;) these ideas keep on coming in my head even at work I can't focus anywhere else until I finish typing! LoL

 **xNatsuuMikanx** – don't fret it's perfectly ok! And thank you for following ;)

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – will do! here you go :)

 **Iyar-von** – awesome! Thank you very much!

 **Read, Enjoy, Follow, Favorite, Leave a Review**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo, here is chapter 8**

 **A little bit of fluff here and there**

 **My thoughts are a little jumbled this weekend so I'm still organizing how the story goes.. hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice and I never will. Also don't own any song mentioned in this chapter. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 The Confession**

The next 8 months rushed by in the blink of an eye. Mikan was able to adapt to the hectic life of being a personal assistant to one of the most popular artists of their time. Not to mention, she was dating said artist. But it was far from easy. In between fulfilling her tasks, she had to balance when to play the 'girlfriend' card on him. She would rarely get jealous when an overtly affectionate fan would get close to Natsume. He was the Natsume Hyuuga after all. A talented artist, a public figure, a rock star. It was a work hazard. Prior to the tour, they had discussed (along with the band) that it was better to keep their relationship a secret to avoid the paparazzi from hounding them. It was not uncommon for artists to have non-showbiz partners and it mostly works better that way. One thing bothered her about their situation though. She kept it to herself. She never told him that it bothered her that they have been together for the past 8 months but Natsume has never, ever said the L word to her.

They were back in L.A. after the short tour with Maroon 5. That tour had been ground breaking in their rise to popularity. It wasn't every day that a Japanese band would make an impact on the western world. They were lounging poolside in the mansion. The squad was due for a visit. In the past 8 months, the squad and the band were able to establish a very close friendship. Koko was openly courting Sumire, and Anna and Yuu were already an item by month #4. Everybody seemed to know that Ruka had also taken a liking to Mikan when she came (except Mikan herself), however his friendship with Natsume came first, and it became an unspoken secret. Hotaru and Nonoko were also a permanent presence at the mansion whenever they were in town .

"Guys! I have some great news!" Tono shouted having just come from his home office in the mansion.

"We have just been nominated as "Best New Artist" in the upcoming Grammy awards!" he said excitedly. This was received with much cheers and applause. "We have some very hefty competitors, Iggy Azalea, Sam Smith, Bastille and the Weekend."

"Win or lose, it means our music is reaching people. That's what matters most" Tsubasa said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm excited but all I care about is the music."

"Well, the band and myself are allowed to bring two guests to the awards show which will be held at the Staples Center. We weren't asked to perform this year. So, you guys have to find dates with the exception of Natsume, Koko and Tsubasa whom I know will bring Mikan, Sumire and Misaki respectively."

"Well, there are the PAs as well. I think we can fit the squad in to this if they want to." Ruka added, concerned for Anna and Yuu. The latter being one of his good friends.

"Ok let me list it down so I can send it to the organizer for seat planning."

 _ **Tonouchi Akira – guests : Yuu Tobita & Anna Umenomiya**_

 _ **Natsume Hyuuga – guests: Mikan Sakura & ...**_

 _ **Ruka Nogi – guests: Hotaru Imai & Nonoko Ogasawara**_

 _ **Andou Tsubasa – guests: Misaki Harada & Kaname Sono**_

 _ **Kokoroyome – guests: Sumire Shouda & Kitsuneme**_

"Oi, Natsume, we have one more slot for you. Who do we put in for this?" Tono shouted in Natsume's direction who was busy talking to Mikan.

"No one. I only need Mikan to be with me there. Besides, the band and the squad are already listed so no one else is there to add unless you wanna bring a date Tono. " He glared annoyingly.

"C'mere a minute Nattie Boy I need to discuss some matters with you." Tono said much to the dismay of an exasperated Natsume who wanted to spend time just with Mikan. "I'll be right back, ok?" Natsume kissed her on the forehead and walked towards Tono with a murderous expression on his face.

Mikan took her alone time to get a group Skype going with the squad to tell them the news.

* * *

 **GROUP SKYPE**

Anna came on first, ever punctual, followed by an annoyed looking Hotaru. Nonoko and Sumire were last to join.

Mikan: "Hey girls, got some good news"

Hotaru: "Just tell us already. I'm busy."

Mikan: Mou~ Hotaru meanie. Anyways, we've all gotten invited to the Grammy Awards.

Sumire: Stop the bitching already Hotaru. OMG THE GRAMMY AWARDS? LIKE FOR REAL?

Mikan: yes. It's gonna be at the Staples Center this year so we can all go.

Anna: We totally should go dress shopping.

Hotaru: No!

Nonoko: Oh come on Hotaru, you need to be dressed properly for that. It's a special night.

Sumire: Why'd we get invited anyways? Was the band nominated?

Mikan: Yep. Best New Artist.

Sumire: Ok. We totally need to go dress shopping. And we need to make sure our dates match too.

Mikan: Ok. The event is coming up soon so I'll send an email with the details then we can go dress shopping then.

Anna: So, Mikan-chan. How is it dating the ever famous Natsume Hyuuga? (giggles)

Mikan: So Anna, how is it dating the fabulous Yuu Tobita? (giggle)

Anna: You should answer my question first, you know. Plus Yuu's actually a PA so he's not famous. But he is fabulous.

Mikan: (giggles) well it's alright I guess. Has Yuu already told you the L word?

Anna: (Blushes) Yes.

Sumire: Koko already said he loves me and we're not even dating yet.

Hotaru: Shut it Shouda. No one asked you.

Sumire: I'm gonna kill you someday Hotaru.

Hotaru: We both know you're not smart enough to do that.

Nonoko: Guys, stop bitching around. How bout you Mikan-chan? L word out yet?

Mikan: Uhmmm.. not yet.. and please.. please ..please don't let him know about this. I'm not complaining and all, but I guess I'm a bit bothered by it.

Hotaru: Coz you're such an idiot.

Mikan: HOTARU!

Hotaru: You are an idiot. I'm just stating the facts. The truth hurts. And I am gonna go now coz I have work unlike you dimwits who have so much time on your hands, I have a company to run. Just email me the details.

*Hotaru leaves the group skype*

Anna: Oops, head chef is giving me and Nonoko the glares. Gotta go Mikan-chan, Sumire. See you soon!

Nonoko: yeah. Bye Mikan! See you later!

Sumire: My turn to leave. Bye Mikan. I'll be there later.

"Hmmm.. looks like the squad is excited." Mikan screams as her beloved boyfriend is standing behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked

"Not too long." Was the response.

"We have to go to practice, so you're free for the next couple of days." He said while giving her a light peck on the cheek and hugging her. He strolls towards the mansion and turns back to the brunette with an undecipherable gaze.

* * *

 **ON THE RED CARPET, STAPLES CENTER**

 **GRAMMY AWARDS 6PM**

 **" _Hello everybody. This is Rachel Smith and this is On The Red Carpet. We're here at the Staples Center in Los Angeles for the arrival of the music industry's hottest, newest and brightest stars. Arriving now is this year's Grammy rookie in the Best New Artist Category, the Japanese rock band taking the world by storm Sakuras & Swords!"_**

The crowd was massive at the Staples Center that evening. Mikan fidgeted as she tried to fix the hem of her dress. She looked nervous. This was something she wasn't used to since she was normally in the background and not in the limelight. Natsume held her hand in his with a reassuring squeeze. First to step out of the limo was Tsubasa with Misaki on his arm and Kaname at his heels. The crowd went wild.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! " they were chanting. Some of the fans were thrusting CDs and pictures of him asking for him to sign.

" _ **We have drummer Andou Tsubasa and rumoured girlfriend , winner of last year's Asia's Next Top Model, Misaki Harada and personal assistant Kaname Sono. "**_ A reporter for a local news station said. Tsubasa was signing pictures and CDs for the fans while the reporter approached Misaki.

" _ **So, Misaki, how do you feel that your rumoured boyfriend is nominated and lots of girls want to steal him away from you?"**_

"I don't care. I trust him a lot. He is my rumoured boyfriend after all." Misaki answered cheekily with a wink to the reporter. They strode away from the reporter.

" _ **They are followed by Bassist Ruka Nogi who is accompanied by two gorgeous ladies. Ruka, can you introduce us to your escorts for the evening?"**_ the reporter asked.

"Hello, these are my good friends Hotaru Imai and Nonoko Ogasawara." Ruka politely answered.

" _ **Are you dating any one of them?"**_ The reporter curiously asked, gaining a blush from Ruka.

"No. I am loveless at the moment so I am going to enjoy the awards show with my friends."

" _ **Thank you Ruka. That was Ruka Nogi and he has officially declared to be loveless. You heard him girls. Ahh there is lead guitarist Kokoroyome, famously known as Koko with none other than Misaki Harada's protégée Sumire Shouda!"**_

"Koko, are you dating Sumire?" another nosy reporter thrust the mic to Koko.

Kitsuneme answered for Koko "Mr. Yome would like to keep his personal life private for the meantime. Any announcements regarding his relationships will be provided via scheduled interview with his manager."

Sumire smiled fondly at Kitsu and whispered her thanks. Then they proceeded to ignore the reporters and went inside the theatre.

" _ **Last but not the least is frontman of the band, with his powerful voice and blazing crimson eyes, Natsume Hyuuga!"**_

Natsume helped Mikan step out of the limo and guided her on the red carpet.

" _ **Natsume, how does it feel to be nominated for this year's Best New Artist award?"**_ Juliana Rancic asked for E! News.

Natsume stopped to answer the question. "Well, I am very thankful that our hard work for the past year has been acknowledged. We are up against formidable opponents who are just as talented in their own right. As for winning, who knows, I've got my lucky charm tonight." He said with a charming smile.

" **Your lucky charm appears to be blushing. Can you introduce her to the world?" Juliana responded.**

Natsume just politely excused them and headed towards the theatre. Mikan couldn't help but feel disappointed. He didn't introduce her unlike what Ruka did for Hotaru and Nonoko.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Japan, a blonde man with blue eyes spat out his coffee when staring at the television screen.

"It can't be. She's dead." He stares at a blushing young brunette shown on the TV being led away by a familiar face. He picks up his phone and dials a number he memorized by heart. Someone picks up on the 2nd ring.

"Anjou. Turn your tv on and go to E! News." He said.

"I didn't know you were one for gossip and fashion police, Kazumi-kun." Said a chirpy voice on the other line.

"Just turn your tv on Goddammit!" He practically screeched on the phone.

"Alright alright. What is so important on E! News today? Isn't the Grammy awards today?"

"Yes. And look who is on the arm of your former student." The former stated.

"Wait. Is that – " A long pause

"It's impossible. You know she died. Don't get your hopes up Naru. "

"But she looks exactly like her. Could it be?"

"Get someone to check on it . ASAP. " Kazumi Yukihira was a man who wasted no time.

"Will do." Narumi Anjou let out a long sigh. He picked up a picture frame from his mantle and stared at it for a long time.

* * *

They found their assigned seats and waited for the pre-televised show. Most of the minor awards, were usually awarded during the pre-televised segment. Despite the earlier disappointment of not being introduced, she decided to shrug it off, thinking of their agreement. It was not good to be in the spotlight. She put on a her dazzling smile to Natsume who was seated right beside her. She sat in silence just people watching when she spotted Taylor Swift being led to sit right next to her with her own squad. She giggled.

"What are you giggling about little girl?" Natsume teased.

"I'm sitting next to Taylor Swift!" she whispered. Natsume just rolled his eyes. 'Girls.' He thought.

So the star-filled night passed by so fast for the band and the squad. The award for Best New Artist was the second to the last major award and was presented by none other than Taylor Swift herself.

" _ **I was nominated for this category 5 years ago and I lost. But seeing as where I am right now, can't be too bad right? Here are the nominees for Best New Artist"**_ Taylor Swift said.

All 5 artists were introduced with a short clip of their music videos. The cameras were all focused on the 5 groups of people nominated there with their entourage.

" _ **And the Grammy goes to… OMG one of my new favorite bands, Sakuras & Swords!" **_The crowd went wild and the band stood up to proceed to the stage to get their award. Mikan felt herself being led to stand up by Natsume.

"I'm not going up there!" she said quickly

"Yes, yes you are." He grabbed her wrist but couldn't do anything to release his hold. She graciously went next to him but noticed the rest of the squad remained in their seats with amused looks on their faces.

Taylor swift presented them the award and gave each of the guys a quick hug and stood next to Mikan behind the band.

"We would like to thank our fan base for their awesome support! You guys rock!" Tsubasa said in to the mic.

"We would also like to thank our family and friends, for always being there for us. Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Plus a special shoutout to my lovely lady escort Sumire!" Koko said while the cameras all panned to Sumire who was surprisingly blushing.

"To our manager Tono, thank you and our PAs and staff, Kitsu, Kaname, Yuu , Mikan, our dear friends, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and to the rest who we may not have mentioned. Thank you so much. This is all for you guys!" Ruka added.

"And to the woman who never fails to make me smile, thank you for being my inspiration. Mikan Sakura, thank you for letting me love you." Natsume said, never taking his eyes off her.

Mikan was dumbfounded. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. Everybody in the Staples Center cheered at the love confession. The squad all clapped and cheered for Mikan. Natsume Hyuuga just told her he loved her.

" _ **Well, that was one lucky girl. There it is folks, one of the most memorable moments in Grammy History. Winner of this year's Best New Artist is Japanese rock band Sakuras & Swords. Frontman Natsume Hyuuga just announced to the whole world that someone has already taken his heart. And the lucky lady, his personal assistant Mikan Sakura! This is Juliana Rancic for E! News we will be back after the break."**_ Juliana Rancic reported further.

The reporters waiting backstage were relentless. Tono had to go backstage to help them field the questions regarding Natsume and Mikan. Mikan blushed furiously at the hordes of people and celebrities congratulating her. Even her idol Taylor Swift came up to her and gave her a hug.

"You are one lucky girl you know." Taylor drawled. "It's not everyday you get a guy to declare he loves you in front of the whole world." She said with a wink.

When the band was finally finished they were led back to their seats while the squad and PAs were waiting for them. They had decided to go to the Giorgio Armani Grammys After Party once the awards shows were done.

* * *

 **GIORGIO ARMANI GRAMMYS AFTER PARTY 12MN**

Natsume wondered why Mikan was so silent after what he did. He didn't mean to embarrass her like that. He had overheard her conversation with the squad regarding the L word. It made him think about where the relationship was headed. The past 8 months had been a turning point in his life. Mikan's entrance into his life was a Godsend. She became the light at the end of a very long dark tunnel that he had been in his whole life. That was the day he decided he couldn't live without her.

They were at the after party with the squad sipping Martinis and the band drinking Tequila shots. Everybody seemed to have a good time. There was dancing, drinking, mingling with the high and mighty artists of the Hollywood scene , the fashion industry and the music industry. Even Adam Levine whom they had toured with, had given him a pat on the back for what they say is a courageous love confession. Mikan still hasn't said anything though. He walked towards her and led her to the garden of the humongous mansion the after party was held in.

They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence leaving the hustle and bustle of the party. They could still hear the music faintly when he suddenly stopped to face her. The moonlight reflected on her dress making her look ethereal.

"You look beautiful." He said. He made her blush. He grabbed her waist with one hand and took the other one in his free hand.

 _ **~I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie, that every broken heart knows.~**_

 _ **~We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone~**_

They swayed gently to the music. Time stopping for both of them. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, savouring the moment.

 _ **~Let's take our time to say what we want. Use what we got, before it's all gone. Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow.~**_

"You still haven't said anything." He prompted her.

"Gomen'nasai, I was surprised that's all." She replied. Face still buried in his shoulder to hide her flaming red cheeks.

"That's all you've got to say?" He chuckled.

"Well it certainly took you long enough!" She playfully hit his shoulder.

"That's not very nice of you Ms. Sakura. I just declared to the whole world that I love you." He said seriously but with a twinkle in his eyes.

She cupped his face in her hands and brought his face closer to hers. "I love you too Natsume. You jerk." She giggled.

"That jerk part was unwarranted." He laughed then kissed her softly. The kiss was short, gentle and sweet. He held her in his arms tightly.

 _ **~So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you like we're saying goodbye. ~**_

 _ **~Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. Cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time.~**_

"No matter what happens. You are mine Mikan. I love you from now and forever. More than anyone else." He whispered into her hair that still smelled like strawberries. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, feeling relieved with his decision. He loves Mikan. He held onto her tightly. He felt he needed to. He just couldn't bear to think of the bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel that he was gonna lose her. And he had just decided he couldn't live without her.

 _ **~So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you.~**_

* * *

 _ **So like I said. Fluff ;)**_

 _ **chapter inspired by the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose you" by Meghan Trainor and John Legend. (i had this song on repeat the whole time I was writing this chapter LoL)**_

 _ **Anilissa - yes there will be trouble. LoL.. Soon ;)**_

 _ **Nikinora96: yeah 2 chapters just hours apart i think. I try my best to update every day if i'm not too busy. I got a special project coming up this OCt at work so I hope i'll still be able to update daily if not every other day.**_

 **xNatsuMikanx - thank you so much for following. I hope you like this update :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapters are gonna be exciting**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, Leave a Review.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Suggestions are definitely most welcome**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9

Sooo like I said, things will be happening quickly..

Here's the next chappie..

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : THE PAST CATCHES UP TO HAUNT US**

 **KYOTO JAPAN, 15 YEARS AGO**

Yuka Azumi Yukihara glanced out at the garden where her 7 year old daughter, Mikan Yukihara. Mikan was busy building a snowman. She sighed and sat down, looking at the papers on the dining room table. They were all there, printed on paper. Doctor's appointments, lab test results. She couldn't run away from it.

"Why didn't you tell me about her, Yuka?" A soft voice said from behind her startling her from her reverie.

"Why should I, Naru?" she said in defeat.

"Because I care, Yuka! Because I fucking care! I was there for you. I was always on the sidelines, loving you!" His amethyst eyes blazed.

"I am not your burden to carry. I am living my life peacefully with my daughter. I love you as a friend, Naru. Only that. I can never love anyone again after him. " Yuka said proudly at him.

"He's DEAD! DAMMIT! He's gone. He left you here to fend for yourself and for Mikan!" He was tearing up now. He refused to accept defeat. He went to her and hugged her tightly.

"He didn't die in vain. Just leave me alone Naru. If you really love me, then leave me be. " She softly pushed him away. He didn't stop her.

"Promise me one thing Naru." She called to him as he was walking to the door.

"If I ever leave this world, take care of Mikan for me. You're the only one I can trust with her." She asked him.

He smiled at her sadly but didn't say a word. He knew they would one day disappear. Yuka was always good at that. At running away. He closed the door of the quaint little house and decided he would close the door to his heart forever.

* * *

 **KYOTO JAPAN, PRESENT TIME**

"We have reports received that this is the girl we believe to be Yuka's daughter when she left Japan years ago. The roster indicate names of passengers on the flight were not their real names. They had changed their last name to Sakura when they left Japan." Narumi was disturbed out of his reverie by Kazumi.

"It really is a small world, isn't it Kazumi-kun?" he muttered. "I have been searching for them for years only to find Yuka's last treasure in the hands of the grandson of someone I despise so much."

"Well, we found her. If Himemiya finds out about her true identity, she'll be good as dead."

"It's a matter of getting to her first. Yuka did what she thought was best, changing her name and running away again. Looks like it worked well for her daughter up until she became the subject of tabloids because of that confession." Narumi said sadly. "It pains me to see that the fates are against her."

"We just need to get to her fast. Leave it to me Naru." Kazumi said.

* * *

 **S &S MANSION, L.A. PRESENT TIME**

Mikan is panting as she rushes to get the door. The doorbell has been ringing non-stop and the butler was out on an errand for Tono. The band was in the studio and preferred not to be disturbed during their song writing process. The other PAs were busy as well with their own personal matters. She was in the living room when the doorbell started to ring watching a movie.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" She greets the visitor warmly.

"You may help me by wiping that smile off your face and calling Natsume." Said a blue-eyed, strawberry blonde haired girl. She looked Mikan up and down with a smirk on her face.

"The band is currently in their studio and has left notice not to be disturbed. Also, I am his girlfriend. May I ask what your business with him is?" Mikan emphasized the word girlfriend as she was clearly peeved at the girl's attitude.

"Oh, I am a very good friend of the Hyuuga family and I'm pretty sure he will accommodate me. Tell him that Luna is looking for him." She started to breeze through the door leaving a gaping Mikan at her heels.

"Excuse me, I didn't tell you you could come in." She spat at Luna who ignored her and proceeded to the band's studio.

Luna barged in to the studio followed by an upset Mikan, much to the surprise of the band. And much to the dismay of Mikan, Natsume stood up and greeted Luna warmly with a tight hug.

"Luna! It's been ages!" He kissed her cheek. Mikan glares at this exchange and says nothing.

"Yes indeed Natsume-kun. You should train your staff to be better behaved. Here she was opening the door and telling me that you are his girlfriend. What an outrageous liar. " The blue eyed girl scoffed.

"Oh but Luna, Mikan-chan really is his girlfriend." Tsubasa said with a smile. He knew Luna Koizumi as he had also grown up with her. He also knew Luna wanted Natsume but didn't really like her. Mikan fought back the urge to smile smugly at Luna.

Natsume put his arms around Mikan and introduced her properly to Luna.

"Luna, this is my Mikan, mine, meet Luna Koizumi, my childhood friend." He said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Luna, I'm sorry if you thought I was an outrageous liar, but yeah, Mikan Sakura, personal assistant and girlfriend of your childhood friend. I hope we can start over and be friends." Mikan said in a sickeningly sweet tone which made the others laugh. Luna looked displeased but shook her hand.

"I didn't know little girls where your type Natsume-kun. Anyways, I will set up my stuff in your guest room? " She asked with a seductive smile.

"I don't have a guest room since it is now my game room. Sorry." Natsume said with a sheepish grin.

"Then I'll stay in your room then, just like old times?" She asked with a wink. Mikan turned to Natsume with a deathly glare.

"You can stay in my guest room Luna." Ruka offered sensing the tension between the two girls and helping get his best friend out of hot water. "Mikan is aleady staying with Natsume since she is his girlfriend after all."

"Himemiya -sama will not be pleased with this." Was the only thing she said.

"Who's Himemiya -sama?" Mikan asked with a questioning look at Natsume after Luna left the room.

"My grandmother." He answered with a frown.

"Oh. So this Luna girl, you slept with her before?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We were ten, it was a birthday party that doubled as a sleepover. Jealous are we?" He teased, this time cocking his eyebrow.

"No!" She hotly denied, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. He let her warm up to him by hugging her tightly and kissing her much to the catcalling and teasing of his bandmates.

"Jeez get a room you two!" Koko called out. Natsume quickly picked up Mikan bridal style and trudged up to the North Wing.

"Gladly!" he shouted back while carrying a giggling Mikan in his arms.

All the while Luna was observing this from behind a dark corner of the hallway where she was hiding. She whipped out her phone and sent a text message. Minutes later the person she texted called her back.

"Yes. I believe it's her. I'm not 100% sure but based on the photos you provided. She appears to be the daughter of said person." She quietly whispered into the phone.

"Then we will proceed with plan A. Let me know of any progress on the situation. Got it?" said the person on the other end.

"Copy. Loud and Clear. Himemiya -sama. Let me know when you land." Luna closed her phone and smiled.

* * *

 **IMAI TECH INDUSTRIES NA, CALIFORNIA September 2015**

Hotaru Imai is a very intelligent woman. Very rarely can someone catch Hotaru uninformed or not knowing the answer to a certain question. Accompanied by her genius level of IQ is a very hard to read attitude. Hotaru Imai is very good at hiding her feelings. She rarely lets anyone see a moment of weakness in her. She doesn't want anyone to know her vulnerability. One of those vulnerabilities is Mikan Sakura. She has known Mikan all her life. And though she always bullies Mikan, she always has her best interests at heart. Which is why on this fine morning, she was hunched on her laptop focusing on the data displayed on the screen. Not only was she a genius robotics inventor, she was also a genius hacker. She had been able to establish a database that even the Pentagon would die for. Mostly she uses the data she finds and stores for blackmailing purposes, however this particular set of data had her worried instead of smiling.

Ever since Mikan had become the girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga, something didn't feel right. On their first meeting, it wasn't just possessiveness to Mikan's situation that arose in her, there was also the fact that Natsume Hyuuga was a familiar name. She just couldn't remember where she had heard it. Now the data was right in front of her. She just didn't know what to do with it. She loved Mikan with all her heart. She just didn't have the guts to tell her the truth now because she knows it will break Mikan's heart. But leaving things as they are, she knew would get Mikan in danger.

 _ **August 1993 News Archive. Tokyo Business Insider**_

 _ **Negotiations are ongoing between two of the most powerful technological companies in Japan. Hyuuga Technologies has recently started a partnership with Imai Technological Industries. As of now, anonymous sources close to the families have informed us that a female heir is due to be delivered to the Imai family and will be arranged to be betrothed to the Hyuuga family's son who is now approaching his first birthday on November 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **as part of the conditions to maintain the partnership and harmony of both companies. It was also rumored that the Yukihara group of companies is making a move to compete with the partnership as it is also interested in what Imai Tech has to offer. News of a fallout between the CEO of Hyuuga Tech and the Yukihara group of companies has been surfacing for the past few months. The Yukihara group of companies has heightened their security as reports of death threats to the CEO Izumi Yukihara were circulating in the business world. More news will be published once sources confirm such reports.**_

Imai fought the emotions that were desperate to come out of her. She had heard talks within her family circle that there was an agreement back then but it was not publicly released. She didn't know yet if this still deems to be true since this was clearly an article created before she was born and no other articles had surfaced regarding an arranged marriage. But she was sure by then, if an agreement was reached, it may have been sealed off from the public so as not to incite any further rumors. She had called on her elder brother Subaru, and he had confirmed that such an agreement exists. The agreement would come to fruition when Hotaru would turn 23 and they would be informed at least 1 month ahead.

Mikan and Natsume wouldn't be the only casualties in this. Much as she didn't want to admit this, Hotaru was starting to develop some affection for Ruka Nogi. Though she felt this was unrequited love, she had started taking a liking to the guy. She slumped on her chair and held her head in her hands. And for the first time in a long time, Hotaru Imai, known as the Ice Queen to her friends, let flow the tears she had been holding back for so long.

* * *

 **NATSUME POV**

I woke up to my stomach growling and looked out the window. The sun had already set and I had just spent a lovely afternoon with the love of my life. I glance at her sleeping form next to me. She looked so peaceful and contented. I slowly got up so as not to wake her up and put on my pants. I went to my study and fired up my laptop, searching around the internet for the nearest jewelry shops I could visit. The only thing I want right now is to find the perfect engagement ring for my perfect girl.

My phone rings and I see an unknown number. I answer it on the third ring.

Unknown person: Mr. Hyuuga, you do not know me, but I will tell you, your girlfriend is in serious danger.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? " I hissed into the phone.

Unknown person: No need to curse Mr. Hyuuga, I'm doing you a favor. If you do not heed my warning, you may regret it. Your grandmother is a very powerful woman after all.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES HIMEMIYA GOT TO DO WITH THIS? YOU BETTER ANSWER QUICKLY OR ELSE I WILL USE ALL MY RESOURCES TO FIND YOU AND KILL YOUR SORRY ASS. "This has got to be a joke. It can't be true. I'm gonna find this bastard and skin him alive.

Unknown person: Again, please lose the attitude Mr. Hyuuga, if you want your girlfriend alive and well, you will listen to me. She needs to leave the mansion. Himemiya is already on her way to you and will bear you bad news.

" I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE BASTARD!" I'm screaming now.

Unknown person: I don't care if you believe me Mr. Hyuuga. But word of advice, If you really love her, let her go. We are watching. We want to help. If and when you decide to listen to your brain, give me a call.

Natsume: SHE'S SAFE WITH ME. NOBODY CAN HURT! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Unknown person: *Sigh* Let's hope it won't come to that Mr. Hyuuga. Have a good day. Goodbye.

My mind is spinning. I can't think clearly. I was about to throw the phone to the wall when I got a text message from Imai.

 **From: Ice Queen Imai**

 **Hyuuga, we need to talk in private ASAP. Call me when u get this. Received 7PM**

I don't care what the hell her problem is. It can surely wait. Mikan is my first priority. Truly that guy was just bluffing. A very sick sick joke. I dash to the bedroom to find Mikan still sleeping. I breathe out a sigh of relief. That wasn't true, it was just some asshole with nothing better to do than to mess up lives. I'll have to talk to Tono and ask for extra security measures. Another text message comes in.

 **From: Ice Queen Imai**

 **Hyuuga I am NOT FUCKING AROUND. CALL ME ASAP. Received 7:30PM**

I hastily sent a text back that I'm busy and if it's so important, to have her come to the mansion. My mind wanders back to the earlier phone conversation with that stranger. He had mentioned Himemiya. His paternal grandmother. The matriarch of the Hyuuga clan. What does she have to do with all of this. I paced the room deep in thought. And suddenly, it was as if my thoughts materialized, for standing at the doorway with a sarcastic smirk is the devil herself. Himemiya Hyuuga.

* * *

What exactly is Himemiya planning with Luna?

Who was that stranger who warned Natsume about how danger will befall Mikan?

How will Hotaru face Mikan and Natsume with the truth?

stay tuned to find out ;)

Thank you guys for your awesome reviews!

 **Shoutout to my supportive followers and reviewers ;) xNatsuMikanx, Anilissa, Nikinora96 and chewybillabong**

Read, Favorite, Follow and Leave a Review

xoxo Lexi1989


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: This chapter is full of drama. I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Short Flashback from previous chapter:

 _ **Unknown person: Again, please lose the attitude Mr. Hyuuga, if you want your girlfriend alive and well, you will listen to me. She needs to leave the mansion. Himemiya is already on her way to you and will bear you bad news.**_

" _**I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE BASTARD!" I'm screaming now.**_

 _ **Unknown person: I don't care if you believe me Mr. Hyuuga. But word of advice, If you really love her, let her go. We are watching. We want to help. If and when you decide to listen to your brain, give me a call.**_

 _ **Natsume: SHE'S SAFE WITH ME. NOBODY CAN HURT HER! OVER MY DEAD BODY!**_

 _ **Unknown person: *Sigh* Let's hope it won't come to that Mr. Hyuuga. Have a good day. Goodbye.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 THE SHIT HITS THE FAN**

"What the fuck are you doing here Himemiya?" Natsume glared at the unwelcome visitor. He couldn't get rid of the earlier phone conversation off his mind. That guy just didn't guess right, he was right. It wasn't coincidence Himemiya was here.

"My, my, language dear boy. Is that any way to greet your grandmother? I may not look old but I still am the mother of your father. Without me, you wouldn't even be here with your playmate." Himemiya just merely glanced at her fuming grandson before gesturing to the sleeping form on the bed with disdain. "I see you haven't changed. Still ever the charmer, it looks like your playmate had fun."

"Shut up. What do you want?" He grabbed her by the arm and led her to the study.

"I came here to visit. Can't I visit my grandson?" She looked amused.

"We know you're not the milk and cookies granny type Himemiya so cut the fuckin' crap. Why are you here?"

"I was just passing by. Some little birdie told me that you were getting serious with that piece of trash. Even declaring to the whole world about your love. Tsk tsk, you should not do such impulsive things dear boy. For you do not know where trash like that comes from."

"How dare you talk about Mikan that way. Get out! You are not welcome here you bitch. I don't care if you disown me. I don't care about anyone but Mikan. I love her."

"Suit yourself. But we both know you cannot keep her safe all the time Natsume. What happens to your band? Your passion? Your hard work will be all for nothing? You are a Hyuuga after all. You're just as stubborn as I am. And you know I'll do anything in my power to get what I want. Think about it a while, just don't take too long. You know I don't like to wait." She simply smirked and left the mansion with Luna in tow.

* * *

Kazumi Yukihara glanced down at his phone. The caller ID displaying the number he called just a few hours back.

 **"It's about time."** He said.

 **"What do I need to do?"** said the solemn hoarse voice at the other end.

 **"You need to turn your back on her."** He said simply.

 **"I can't hurt her like that. God, anything but that. I need her. "** the voice was breaking up now, pleading.

 **"You have to. It's the only way she will leave. And when she does, we will guarantee her safety."**

 **"How do I know that you're not part of Himemiya's scheme? How do I know she'll be safe with you?"** The voice was angry now.

 **"Talk to Imai."**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IMAI HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?"**

"*Sigh* **Cursing won't bring us anywhere Mr. Hyuuga. Just talk to her. She knows everything**."

Kazumi hung up on Natsume and dialed Narumi. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

"FUCK!" I threw my phone to the wall and it shattered. This doesn't make sense.

I turned around to see Hotaru Imai looking at me with wary eyes.

"YOU!" I screamed. I strode to her and grabbed her neck. I was so mad I didn't notice I was already holding her up and pinning her to the wall. It wasn't until I felt the pain on my hand and blood oozing that I noticed she was already choking. The bitch had scratched me. I let her go and she fell on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Talk" I said.

"You – (gasp) didn't have (gasp) to do that." She said still trying to steady her breathing. I slumped down on my chair.

"I need you to listen to me without interrupting..Can you do that Hyuuga?" she asked calmly.

"JUST TALK! DAMMIT!" I looked murderously at her.

"I'll give you a short summary, as we don't have enough time. Mikan is not just the simple girl like you thought she is. She is a Yukihara. To be specific, she is the daughter of your grandmother's sworn enemy. Her dad, the CEO of the Yukihara group of companies was killed by Himemiya's men before she was born. Her mother kept her existence a secret and changed their name so she could live in peace. She became my friend when we were in high school. She does not know of her true identity so she has no knowledge of all this. Yuka, her mom told me all of this one night. She had cancer. She made me promise to keep this secret. She couldn't entrust Mikan to anyone but me." Hotaru's voice was barely a whisper. She had tears on her cheeks.

I started to interrupt but she held up her hand. "I knew that Mikan's uncle was the current CEO of the Yukihara group and reached out to him when Yuka died. I didn't tell him of our whereabouts, I just informed him that Yuka was dead. It was supposed to be an anonymous tip. But I didn't know that someone else knew of Mikan's existence and he called me a couple of months ago. Just after your stupid confession at the awards shows. He told me he knew about Mikan. I figured the rest out. I knew Mikan would be in danger. Himemiya will stop at nothing to ensure that no Yukihara will take over her empire. You, as the heir, are already arranged to be married."

"THAT IS FUCKING ABSURD IMAI! THEY CAN'T DO THAT TO ME."

"It was an agreement from long ago. And I got confirmation that the information is true. The contract is binding. If you do anything to breach the contract, Himemiya will surely kill her." She said. She took out her phone, searched for the article she saved **(Chapter 9)** and handed it to me.

"NO NO NO FREAKING HELL NO!" I said. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT!"

"STOP IT HYUUGA. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO DO THIS? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS? I'M HER FUCKING BEST FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE! DO YOU THINK SHE COULD EVER FORGIVE ME IF I PROCEED WITH THIS?" She caught me off guard. She was sobbing earnestly now. This wasn't the Ice Queen that we knew.

I reached out to her and took her in my arms. She reluctantly just sat there, both of us crying. The thought of losing someone so precious to each of us breaking our hearts. Crying for the woman we were about to lose. For the sacrifices we have to make to ensure she would live. Her best friend, the love of my life. I closed my eyes, just tightly hugging Hotaru to comfort her. I stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. "It's gonna be okay." I whispered.

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I'd woken up to the sounds of somebody screaming. I couldn't quite make out who the voices were. I hastily put on some clothes and walk towards the directions of the voices. They were in the study. It wasn't till I was near enough to hear that I could hear what they were saying. And I recognized the voice. It was Hotaru. But why was she shouting at Natsume?

STOP IT HYUUGA. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO DO THIS? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS? I'M HER FUCKING BEST FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE! DO YOU THINK SHE COULD EVER FORGIVE ME IF I PROCEED WITH THIS?" What are they talking about? I open the door slightly and peek inside.

My heart stopped and my breath seems to catch in my throat. I am frozen in place gaping at this scene before me. I don't understand. I don't know what to do. I must've stood there for how long. I turn back to the bedroom and grabbed what I could from my stuff and put them all in a small duffel bag. I slowly closed the door of the bedroom and headed swiftly to the front door. The house is eerily silent. I take one last sad look at the home I've had for the past year and take my first step in the darkness.

I didn't notice that my shirt was already soaked with my own tears until my vision got blurry, clouded by the never ending flow of salty teardrops. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't get that damn vision out of my mind. Hotaru in his arms. Natsume stroking her hair and kissing her forehead and whispering to her. Have they been cheating on me all along? I run without any destination in mind, just wanting to get away. Far, Far away. My feet ache, and my stomach growls but I pay no attention to my body's needs. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and ignore it. They must have noticed I was gone. 'Might as well die of starvation or exhaustion, then they wouldn't have to worry about lying to me anymore.' I thought wryly.

My head is spinning and I can't think clearly. I wander around and realize I'd run for hours now. I see the lights on the Santa Monica pier ahead and I wander aimlessly, lost in my own thoughts. People stare at me like I'm mental. A deranged crying pschyco. Of all the people that fate had to play a cruel joke on, it had to be me. I think of all the happy memories I've had with Hotaru. The day we met. The day we decided to move to America together. She was with me when mom was dying. She looked over me like the sister I never had. Was it all a joke to her? Did she really have to take away the one person I loved?

Natsume. I think of his raven hair and those crimson eyes. How he told me I was his. How he held me in his arms that first night, how he declared to the world that he loved me. I scoff at the memory. What a big fat lie. No wonder Hotaru was so intent in telling me it was a bad idea from the beginning. She could have just told me. I was such a fool.

"BAKA"

"IDIOT"

"DUMMY"

I kept hearing the voices in my head and just then it was like something in me snapped. I'm not gonna make this easy for them. I wipe away the wetness on my tearstained face. I'm tired of being the good girl all the time. Of being the one who forgives easily. I'll prove to them that they messed with the wrong person. They will pay for betraying Mikan Sakura.

I walk with a purpose now. I cross the street seeing a diner in the next block. I see a blinding flash all of a sudden accompanied by the honk of a car and screeching brakes. Then my world turns pitch black.

* * *

 **S &S MANSION 5 hours later**

Hotaru is on the phone with Sumire who is in London for London fashion week. Anna and Nonoko came to the mansion after getting a call from Hotaru that Mikan was missing. Natsume had gone out with the band to check the nearby areas and they still haven't come back yet.

 **Sumire:** (sleepy) **This has better be important Imai, it's 8 in the morning and I just barely closed my eyes. I just got home from an after party.**

 **Hotaru: Has Mikan called you today Shouda?**

 **Sumire: No, why?**

 **Hotaru: She's gone.**

 **Sumire:** (sounds awake now) **What do you mean she's gone?**

 **Hotaru: She's been missing for the past 5 hours.**

 **Sumire: Why would she leave? Where's Natsume-kun? Isn't he with her?**

 **Hotaru: He went to the police station to report the disappearance but they've insisted a missing person's report can't be filed until it's been 24 hours from the disappearance. So he's out there looking for her. She's not answering her phone either. Anna and Nonoko have been trying but she's not answering calls from them either.**

 **Sumire: Oh my fucking God. What if she's been kidnapped?! Did anything happen before she went missing?**

 **Hotaru:** *Suddenly thinks* **I think so. Get here when you're done with your stint in London. We need you. I need to tell you guys something. Hopefully, she'll be back soon so we can all talk.**

 **Sumire: ok. I'll keep my phone on. Update me.**

 **Hotaru: will do. Keep your skype on.**

Hotaru whips up her laptop and connects to the wi-fi in the mansion. It takes her a few minutes to hack into the security system. She knows the mansion has an extensive security system and there must be security cameras placed in different areas in the house. She focuses on the feed from the North Wing backtracking from the past 5 hours. She sees the bedroom footage where Mikan had gotten up, changed and left the bedroom. And around 15 minutes later, packs and leaves in a hurry. Hotaru backs up and finds a different angle on the footage. She goes to the footage in the study in the same timeframe. She sees herself on her knees crying then Natsume comforting her. She notices a small change on the frame of light and zooms in. She sees when Mikan opens the door slightly. She is puzzled as the brunette's expression turned from curious to devastated. Then it hits her. She must've heard seen them in that awkward predicament.

Hotaru picks up her phone and dials Natsume.

 **Natsume: Is she back?**

 **Hotaru: No, but I can confirm she left on her own.**

 **Natsume: How?**

 **Hotaru: I hacked into the security camera feeds.**

 **Natsume: Shit. Why would she leave?**

 **Hotaru: She saw us. She must've thought something was going on between us.**

 **Natsume: Dammit! I've tried everywhere Imai. What are we going to do?**

 **Hotaru: I'm checking my leads too. Hold on. I've got call waiting. Shit! It's Mikan. Hold on**

 ***series of beeps***

 **Hotaru: Mikan! Mikan talk to me! Where are you?**

 ***static on the line***

 **Hotaru: Mikan! Are you there? What you saw wasn't what it seemed. Mikan Dammit! Talk to me!**

 **Stranger: Hello, this is Doctor Smith of UCLA Medical Center. Are you acquainted with a certain Mikan Sakura?**

 **Hotaru: Yes . I'm her best friend. What happened to her?**

 **Stranger: She was a victim of a hit and run.**

The color drained from Hotaru's face.

 **Stranger: I am so sorry to inform you. She didn't make it. She was declared dead on arrival.**

* * *

 **~I just can't believe you're gone. Still waiting for morning to come.~**

 **~when I see if the sun will rise and the way that you're by my side~**

 **~When we had so much in store. Tell me what is it all reaching for.~**

 **~When we're through building memories. I'll hold yesterday in my heart. ~**

 **~They can take tomorrow and the plans we made.~**

 **~They can take the music that we never played.~**

 **~All the broken dreams, take everything, ~**

 **~Just take it away, they can never have yesterday.~**

 **~They can take the future that we'll never know.~**

 **~They can take the places that we said we would go. ~**

 **~All the broken dreams, take everything,~**

 **~Just take it away. But they can never have yesterday. ~**

* * *

Too much drama. I cried while typing this, … Please don't hate me for killing Mikan. There is a reason for everything though.

 **I will be ending this story after the next chapter (epilogue) since the title really doesn't fit in after all these happenings. And I don't wanna confuse anyone by renaming the title.**

 **Not to worry though because, I won't leave you hanging. A sequel is already in the works with a new title . ;) You guys are awesome after all.**

There's still a lot going on in my head on how the story should go. (I type it up as I think it up. Even at work so good thing my boss doesn't catch me doing it LoL)

 **Song used in this chappie is "Yesterday" Leona Lewis.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review.**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **3 MONTHS LATER, HYUUGA RESIDENCE TOKYO.**

Luna pursed her pink lips in a thin line. Grabbing the newspaper she strode over to the dining room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS HI-SAMA?" Slamming the paper on the table.

 _ **DECEMBER 2015 TOKYO INTERNATIONAL NEWS**_

 ** _Hyuuga Technologies has announced that the partnership with Imai Technological Industries is going strong. As rumored well in the past, the heir of Hyuuga Technologies, Natsume Hyuuga, who has made his name known for his talent as a singer based in Hollywood CA, is now engaged to female heir of Imai Technological Industries, Hotaru Imai. Ms. Imai, who is now 23, is currently spearheading operations in their Los Angeles, California operations. This announcement was confirmed by press relations officers of both companies. No other details have been released as of this time. It comes as quite a shock to many as they were expecting this contract to fall out due to a public declaration by Mr. Hyuuga of his love to Mikan Sakura during this year's_** ** _Grammy Awards. Confirmed reports have circulated that Ms. Sakura, who was his personal assistant as of that time, was a victim of a hit and run accident and has passed away, prompting his agreement to fulfill his duty as the heir of Hyuuga Technologies._**

"Luna, darling, can't you read? Tch, and I thought you were smart." Himemiya barely gave her an acknowledging glance before turning back to her morning coffee.

"Stop the sarcasm Himemiya, you know perfectly well what I meant. " Her cold blue eyes were blazing with fury. "You promised me I would be marrying Natsume."

"It's simple really Luna, can't you figure it out? I lied. Did you really think I didn't know the plan you had? To get me to trust you, marry you off to my grandson and then let you have the empire? I can say though that you were very clever and useful in that hit and run escapade of that Yukihara girl, leaving her for dead. And now that she is, you have now served your purposed and hereby dismissed. Don't you ever show your face to me again." And with a snap of her fingers, Himemiya's loyal bodyguards took a screaming, hysterical Luna away.

"YOU TWO-FACED BITCH! I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED ME TO. I KILLED HER FOR YOU!" Luna was thrashing and struggling to loosen the hold but the bodyguards were able to overpower her and keep her tightly gripped. Himemiya stood and approached her calmly. She took Luna's jaw tightly in one hand and looked her forced Luna to stare into her deep green eyes.

"If you squeal, you are as good as dead. You know me Luna, like what I said to my dearest grandson before, I always get what I want, in whichever way possible. Now if you don't want to die a painful death, you may want to run now." She said with a sick evil smile, releasing Luna's jaw, sending Luna to the floor.

* * *

 **S &S MANSION **

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, RUKA?" Natsume screamed. His shirt was dripping with blood from his nose that Ruka punched.

"ME? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NATSUME? IT'S BARELY 3 MONTHS SINCE WE LOST MIKAN AND NOW YOU'RE ENGAGED TO IMAI? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ruka let go of the magazine he was holding and was now aiming for another punch that Natsume was able to dodge.

The rest of the band scrambled to keep the two apart while the girls, who conveniently were at the mansion, gaped at the revelation. The girls all looked at Hotaru with shocked expressions.

"What does he mean by engaged Hotaru? What aren't you telling us?" Sumire quickly scanned the article from the magazine and turned to face Hotaru who said nothing.

*SLAP*

"SAY SOMETHING YOU BITCH!" Hotaru's cheek was red with the slap Sumire gave her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER? SHE JUST FUCKING DIED! SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Sumire was now all over Hotaru who didn't do anything to defend herself. Anna and Nonoko tried to pry Sumire off but she was just too strong. Suddenly, Sumire was pulled off her feet by Natsume.

"Stop It Sumire! Hurting Hotaru won't change a thing" he said.

"DON'T EVEN GET ME FUCKING STARTED WITH YOU! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TOLD MIKAN TO GO FOR YOU! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"I didn't even know about the agreement until the day she left. I loved her Shouda. I did. We all did. But nothing's gonna bring her back anymore." Natsume said to the crying Sumire who was thrashing wildly in his arms.

"I should have fought for her. For her attention. For her love. I never should have let you love her! We didn't even get to say goodbye to her properly." Ruka muttered. He was sobbing in Yuu's arms. Hotaru took one look at him and broke down.

"Did you really think I could have done that to Mikan? How awful do you think I am? I knew about the agreement just weeks before she disappeared. I tried to make it null. I tried everything I could to find a loophole. I already feel like it's my fault she's dead because she saw me in Natsume's arms like the pathetic weak person that I am. She didn't give me a chance to explain. Do you know how it feels?! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! SO DON'T GIVE ME ALL THAT CRAP SUMIRE. I LOVED HER TOO! SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME. YOU ALL ARE. YOU GIRLS TREATED ME MORE LIKE FAMILY THAN MY OWN. I WAS ONLY AN HEIR. MARRIED OFF TO A MAN I DON'T LOVE JUST TO GAIN MORE PROFIT! You were all free to choose who you wanted to love. Even the guy that I was starting to LOVE, loved her. (gesturing to Ruka) I didn't and don't even have that choice now." She was gasping in between sobs.

Ruka stood up and looked sadly at the crying amethyst eyed woman in front of him. Then he looked at his best friend. And he turned to leave. "I'm done."

* * *

 **LONG BEACH MEMORIAL MEDICAL CENTER 3 months ago**

18 year old Yoichi Hijiri closed his laptop with a sigh of relief. He turned the TV in the room on and set the channel to his favorite show MTV. Narumi and Kazumi walk in to the room with tired expression on their faces.

"Is it done?" Kazumi asked the boy.

"Yep. Good thing I made this voice modulator software. They didn't suspect a thing." the grinning boy replied.

"How about the other matters?"

"Oh yeah, that was easy. Mikan Sakura is now officially dead. UCLA Medical Center records arrival of patient, victim of hit and run, declared dead on arrival, body claimed by relatives. Files remain confidential and will not be disclosed to any party all in a span of hours." the boy said with a smug smirk.

"We almost lost her Kazumi," Narumi interjected hotly.

"But we didn't. That is what matters Narumi. We already had eyes on her. We also know it was that Koizumi girl who tried to run her down. We got her out. She's safer this way." Kazumi was raising his voice now.

"Imai has been calling to check if we have the body. I told her no. I told her we are investigating and no doubt she will investigate too. She didn't sound too convinced. We must leave the country soon as she is able." Narumi looked worried.

"We'll need papers for that."

Yoichi spoke up. "I've got ya covered" taking out a thick brown envelope from his laptop bag. "Driver's license, birth certificate, passport with stamps, a whole history of documents." And gave them to Narumi who inspected them closely.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were good at what you do,though i admit, the name you picked for the phone call was too common, Dr. Smith." he said in a weird teasing but morbid manner.

"Puhleeez, that's the thing with usingan alias, the more common it is, the harder and longer they will have to find out. If they find out, that is." Yoichi said with a wink.

"Ohhh" the three men's heads turned at the source of the pained groaning and found their patient with sleepy eyes and struggling to get up. Narumi approaches the bedside and takes her hand in his.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was parched.

"You're in the hospital love, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you people?" she asked. clearly curious but tired.

"We're your family." Kazumi said.

"I don't have a family." Her eyes struggled to stay up. She fought off the drowsiness from the painkillers to hear what they had to say.

"Yes. You do. We'll save that story for another time. Right now you need to rest." She couldn't fight it any longer and closed her eyes, slowly falling back to sleep.

 **"Welcome to your new world Amanatsu Hinata."**

* * *

 **"Hi I'm Serena Altschul for MTV News. We have just received a confirmed report that the members of the rock sensation Japanese band Sakuras & Swords have announced that they will be disbanding. Sakuras & Swords has been widely known for being the first Japanese rock band to win the "Best New Artist" award at this year's recent Grammy Awards. Sources cite that two of the band's members, frontman Natsume Hyuuga and bassist Ruka Nogi had a feud ongoing following the death of the frontman's girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. As we recall, the frontman declared his love for his girlfriend during the awards show. No official statement from the band's label, MegaRecords International Music has been released." **

* * *

**~Remember when I cried to you a thousand times~**  
 **~I told you everything, you know my feelings~**  
 **~It never crossed my mind that there would be a time~**  
 **~For us to say goodbye, what a big surprise~**

 **~But I'm not lost, I'm not gone~**  
 **~I haven't forgot~**

 **~These feelings I can't shake no more~**  
 **~This feeling's running out the door~**  
 **~I can feel it falling down~**  
 **~And I'm not coming back around~**

 **~These feelings I can't take no more~**  
 **~This emptiness in the bottom drawer~**  
 **~It's getting harder to pretend~**  
 **~And I'm not coming back around again~**  
 **~Remember when~**

 **~I remember when it was 'Together till the end'~**  
 **~Now I'm alone again, where do I begin?~**  
 **~I cried a little bit, you died a little bit~**  
 **~Please say there's no regrets and say you won't forget~**

 **~But I'm not lost and I'm not gone~**  
 **~I haven't forgot~**

 **~These feelings I can't shake no more~**  
 **~This feeling's running out the door~**  
 **~I can feel it falling down~**  
 **~And I'm not coming back around~**

 **~These feelings I can't take no more~**  
 **~This emptiness in the bottom drawer~**  
 **~It's getting harder to pretend~**  
 **~And I'm not coming back around again~**  
 **~Remember when~**

 **~That was then, now it's the end~**  
 **~I'm not going back, I can't pretend~**  
 **~Remember when~**

 **~These feelings I can't shake no more~**  
 **~This feeling's running out the door~**  
 **~I can feel it falling down~**  
 **~And I'm not coming back around~**

 **~These feelings I can't take no more~**  
 **~This emptiness in the bottom drawer~**  
 **~It's getting harder to pretend~**  
 **~And I'm not coming back around again~**

* * *

 **Tzudzuku**

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I already consider this late since i usually upload early in the morning. it's already 10am and I just finished.. Gomen'nasai**

 **i was so swamped at work last night and didn't get a chance to write anything .. i cri! T_T**

 **But i got my thoughts together so I can make this even more awesome!**

 **I just wanna say Thank u all for your kind reviews.. and like i mentioned in the last chapter, there is definitely a sequel.**

 **Since I have just finished the epilogue, I am now starting the sequel titled CRIMSON ROSE. wait for it!**

 **Song mentioned is "Remember When" by Avril Lavigne.**

 **Read, Favorite, Follow and Leave a Review**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
